Shadow of the Bull
by BrilliantYellowEyes24
Summary: Escaping the way of feeling out of place in small hometown Abnegation, Illinois, Beatrice Prior jumps on the chance to get out of the country to work at the wonderful Sombra de Toro Ranch in Impavido, Spain. Meeting new friends and even enemies along the way will Beatrice stay in the end or leave her new world? Rated M to be safe.
1. On My Way

**_Just trying my hand at a Divergent story. Went to bed woke up with this idea and now it wont shut up in the back of my head. Enjoy! Please no flames. Useful criticism appreciated but this story is really just for fun! Thanks for looking. BTW sorry for the slow beginning. No I Don't own Divergent. _**

* * *

**_`Dear Ms. Prior,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that your application to work abroad at Sombra de Toro Ranch in Impavido, Spain has been accepted. Attached to this letter is a detailed description of the ranch, your rooming arrangements, a detailed list of what to bring, and information you will be needing to complete you passport and work visa concerning the ranch. Thank you for applying at Sombra de Toro. I look forward to meeing you in person._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Tori Wu_**

**_Assistant Manager'_**

Beatrice Prior stared at the letter in her hands, rereading the words yet again as she waited at O'Hare International Airport for the fateful plane ride that will take her to her dream job to the small town of Impavido, Spain. Taking a deep breath she sat up a little strighter, moving her blonde locks behind her ear. No one had joined her yet for the private flight that would take her to Madrid; where she would meet a driver, whom would take her to a sigh she leaned back and closed her icy grey blue eyes.

"Excuse me, are you going to Dauntless too?" A rough boyish voice asked from in front of Beatrice. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a handsome young man. Black eyes danced with mischief as the boy ran a hand through his bronze colored hair.

"Dauntless?" Beatrice asked, confused. The boy nodded, smiling.

"Yea. Impavido? Sorry. I am just use to saying the English version of the city's name is all." Beatrice nodded, smiling in relief. She wasn't the only one going to this place then. The boy plopped down next to her, dropping his carry on bag at this feet.

"My name is Uriah. Most people call me Uri. My family works at Sombra. Been in the states going to school." Uriah said, yawning in boredom.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Beatrice Prior. I'm the new hire Ms. Wu accepted to work at the ranch." Beatrice smiled at the carefree nature of Uriah. Uriah wrinkled his nose at hearing her name.

"You need a Dauntless name. You're going to an amazing place my friend. Choose a strong name to show your new start in life!" Uriah grinned, showing off his white teeth. Beatrice frowned. What was that suppose to mean? Was her name that different from the names at this place in Spain? As she stared at Uriah in contemplation another man joined them. He looked like an older version of Uriah and glared at the younger man, catching the tail end of his comment to Beatrice.

"Seriously Uri, just be a bit more rude you edjit!" The man reached over and head slapped the younger man. Uriah screeched dramatically, holding his head and curling in a ball as the older man began to playfull jab at the younger man.

"Zeke come on man! I'm just trying to be helpful!" Uriah yelped, finally falling out of his chair to dodge the merciless hands of the older man. Zeke snorted turning to Beatrice, whom was watching with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that. My little brother has no filter. I think mom dropped him on his head when he was born. My name is Ezekieal. Everyone calls me Zeke. You must be Beatrice?" Zeke asked kindly, sitting in the chair opposite of her to talk face to face. Beatrice smiled at the older man. He was much more courteous than Uriah.

"Yup that's me. So what was Uriah saying about changing names? Hewasn't really being rude it just... the idea intrigued me." Zeke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently prodding her to continue.

"I'm from Abnigation. A small town outside Chicago. I left, well I left because I'm so different compared to what my family wants. So this is like a new start for me." Zeke nodded at the explination before leaning back, placing his hands in his lap, finger tips touching.

"Well there is a tradition at the Ranch. One of the horse handlers started it when she really hated her name. From then on anyone new on the ranch chose either to go by their given name or chose a different name. Take my idiot brother and I for an example. Instead of Ezekeial I chose Zeke. Uriah is in trouble so much that instead of yelling his full name he goes by Uri." Zeke explained, standing to retrieve his bag as a stewerdess finally came to fetch them. Beatrice grabbed her bag and followed the two brothers into the plane. Uriah turned to look at her with a smile before continuing on.

"Just think about it ok? Welcome to the family." Beatrice smiled at the thought of finding a new family and continued after Uriah into the plane.

* * *

_**love it? hate it? eh? **_

_**Remember just an idea that has been parading around in my head for the last... 12 hours. Thanks for reading! ~Sky.**_

_**Update 3/23/15: just fixed some minor things I caught and added some words where I saw it needed.**_


	2. Asesino - Assassin of my Heart

**Chapter 2! Just in case anyone noticed I am a ranch girl and I have a lot of experience with Spanish sport horses. For the horse enthusiast out there, the horses in this story are not Lipizzaner horses, such as the ones used at the Spanish Riding School. These are in fact cross breeds between the Mexican bred Azteca and Andalusian horses with Paso Fino blood. More on that later! Enjoy the story! (No I DO NOT own Divergent...wouldn't be paying college loans if I did)**

* * *

Sixteen hours on a private plane with the two brothers prooved to be amusing to say the least. Zeke and Uriah kept themselves entertained by playing Uno, Texas Hold'em, and drinking games during the onflight movie called _The Book of Life_. Every single time someone said something funny in the movie the duo took a shot. It quickly became apparent that Uriah could not hold his liquor and he was a very _happy_ drunk. Beatrice smiled as she looked out the window at the sun that was shining brightly back at her. She felt movement behind her and heard Uriah mutter softly.

"Welcome to Madrid Beatrice. Once we land we will find Wolfy and get our asses home." Beatrice looked at him, icy blue/grey eyes wide with interest.

"What is the ranch like?" Uriah smiled, eyes glazing over as he remembered his home. He sat down next to her.

"I won't say what it is physically like, but believe me when I say I think you will be a great addition to our little family. We have thousands of cows, we have the best fighting bulls in all of Spain and our dancing horses!" Uriah exclaimed, eyes shining as he decribed some of the animals on the ranch.

"Dancing horses?" The two brothers looked at each other, buckling up as the plane began it's decent into Madrid.

"Yes dancing horses. You have heard of The Spanish Riding School correct?" Zeke asked, looking at Beatrice. She nodded, eyes shining with delight.

"We are similar in some ways, but in others we are very different. We breed horses for the parades and for the local town "royalty". We teach them to dance to music, traditional music. Our friend Wolfy, whom is picking us up today, is in charge of the horses." Zeke smiled, watching a spark of life come to the young girl's eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Wolfy will find some use for the girl, and Beatrice could ride with her to her heart's content. The trio settled down, waiting to disembark the plane once they landed. The stewerdess gave them the all clear, thanking them for riding with them again, and congratualted Beatrice on joining the Sombra family.

Beatrice smiled, running after Uriah and Zeke whom were waiting for her at the end of the walkway into the airport. Zeke smiled and then both he and Uriah dramatically tossed a arm each over her shoulders and began skipping into the airport to retrieve the checked luggage. Many people laughed at the scene, noticing Beatrice's face was bright red from the physical contact the boys were doing.

"Decide on a name yet?" Uriah asked, heaving up his bag from the conveyer belt. Beatrice glared at him, snatching her two suitcases and her duffel bag. Zeke sighed, smacking his brother's head again. Uriah yelped, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Beatrice laughed, giving Zeke a grateful smile.

"Ok you young ones, let's go find Wolfy. She should be here somewhere." Zeke said, smiling at the two as he led the way. Beatrice followed closely, looking around at the magnificent airport as they walked through the throng of people surrounding the trio.

"Zeke! Uri! Over here you edjits!" Bellowed a feminine voice.

"Wolfy!" Uriah and Zeke bellowed back, running forward to a tall lean woman with dark brown hair and amber eyes. The two brothers tackled the woman, the trio hitting the ground laughing and snorting. Zeke got up first, hauling Uriah up and then holding a hand out to the woman. Wolfy took his hand and hauled herself up before looking at Beatrice, whom was biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"Beatrice Prior?" She nodded. Wolfy smiled, and enveloped the younger girl into a warm bear hug.

"Welcome to Madrid honey. My name is Skye, but everyone calls me Wolfy. Now follow me and lets head on home after we get you through this death trap." Beatrice smiled shyly, following the bold woman before her, letting the boys follow behind. Getting through customs was a breeze, and everyone was so friendly to the new worker that Beatrice had lightened up considerably. Wolfy finished helping the boys place all the luggage in the SUV and she went to the drivers side of the vehicle.

"Come ride up front and see the sights Beatrice!" Wolfy called, starting the engine. Beatrice smiled warmly, getting into the passenger side. Wolfy started some music and began to drive. Uriah lunged forward turning the music up as a song came on.

"Hey I know this song!" Beatrice grinned as _Stay the night _by Zedd Ft. Hayley Williams came blaring over the radio. She began singing, Uriah joining her soon after. The duo sang and sang, Uriah playing imaginary instruments as Beatrice pretended to hold a microphone. Wolfy smiled, looking back at Zeke, whom was smiling as well. Seems like Uriah found a new singing buddy. Once the song ended, Beatrice high fived Uriah before blushing. Did she really just sing? That wasn't like her at all.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked, catching her blush.

"Nothing really. Just back in my hometown, no one really sang since it was considered selfish and it was one of the many reasons I left. I felt really different compared to everyone. I liked to sing and bake for myself. I liked to do little selfish things, like take a ten minute shower. Of course I got scolded all the time." She explained looking out the window at the thought of her old hometown. Wolfy frowned and tapped her fingers lightly on the wheel, watching traffic at a stop.

"You're not in Abnegation anymore. You're going to Dauntless. Impavido at that! It's a new start. Don't feel like you need to hide how weird you are. Well unless you're like Uri. Then please...hide that shit!" Wolfy said, cracking up. Uriah stuck his tounge out at the group as they laughed at the little diss Wolfy served him. The group settled down, Wolfy occasionally pointing out landmarks to Beatrice before they turned to the mountain roads, hours into the drive.

Uriah smiled widely as the pasturelands came zooming by. Zeke leand out the window looking for something. When he saw what he was looking for he whooped. Beatrice looked out her window and found three people on horse back racing the car. She gasped. Three girls whooped and rode the most beautiful horses Beatrice had ever seen in her life. Wolfy slowed down, waving at the three girls.

"Don't push those horses dammit! Don't need anymore overworked stock horses on this damn ranch!" She screeched. One horse bucked at the high pitch yell making the girl riding him cuss. Beatrice giggled, watching the three riders slow down and turn back to the cattle they were attending. Wolfy shook her head muttering under her breath.

"Who were those people?" Beatrice asked, looking at Zeke.

"The one riding the chestnut with flaxen mane was Shauna. The one riding the blood bay was Marlene. The last one riding the red rabicano was Christina. All good girls. They normally watch the western herd and Christina is in charge of the sheep as well along with her dogs." Zeke grinned. Wolfy slowed down pulling up to an iron gate that was shaped into the likeliness of two prancing horses.

"Welcome to Sombra de Toro Beatrice. Your new home." Wolfy said, urging Uriah to get out and open up the heavy gate. Beatrice, gapped at the beauty of the ranch as Wolfy drove in. The courtyard had a wonderful water fountain and several red adobe buildings. Flowers were planted everywhere, letting the courtyard burst into color. At the biggest house was a double french door where two people waited for the SUV to pull up to.

Wolfy threw the car into park and leapt out. She saluted jokingly to the two people waiting, barking out in a practiced manner.

"Wolfy reporting for duty! Zeke and Uri are back! Sucessfully aquired Beatrice Prior!" The woman whom was standing there chuckled and waved Wolfy off. Said girl went to unload the vehicle with Uriah and Zeke. Beatrice smiled shyly at the woman and man.

"Welcome Beatrice. I am Tori and this here is Max. His family owns the ranch. He is our boss." Tori explained, smiling. Beatrice smiled, sticking her hand out to the both of them.

"It is really nice to meet the both of you. I'm Beatrice Prior." The older man smiled next to Tori and shook her hand.

"Welcome Beatrice to Sombra de Toro. It means Shadow of the Bull. As Tori said my name is Max. I am too old and I really have bad arthritis in my hands to do work so I leave that to the ranch hands. For today you're gonna settle in and when he comes back in, my Foreman Four will help you choose a stock horse. Tori will show you around. We have dinner in the hacienda every night promptly at seven thirty. Please ejoy your day." Max said, limping back through the French doors. Tori grabbed one of the suitcases Zeke handed to Beatrice and lead her to the smaller building next to the Hacienda.

"This is the girls' bunk house. The opposite bunk is the boys'. Now we don't mind fraternization just as long as it doesn't interrupt your work." Tori winked at a blushing Beatrice.

"Like Max said we have dinner in the main house at seven thirty. Let's get you settled and then I'll show you around outside." Beatrice nodded, taking her clothes and placing them in the little dresser next to the bed and she placed her pillow and sheets on the bed itself. Tori smiled, leading the her outside.

"Ok to the west is the largest herd we have. It normally consists of cows and calves. Three to four riders go out there and everynight we have two of our dogs watching the herd. To the east is the bull pastures. Very few girls work over there due to it being so dangerous, but it isn't impossible. Down south is our sheep and goat herds. They are guarded day and night by our dogs." Tori explained, pointing in each direction.

"Behind the boy's bunk house is the horse stable. Wolfy is exclusivly in charge of the stock horses and the dancing horses. Christina and Will are in charge of the dogs. Four, Zeke, and Uriah are in charge of the bulls." Tori continued to explain, walking slowly to point out each feature. Beatrice paused next to the horse stable, looking inside. Tori chuckled and opend the door fully. Rows and rows of stalls appeared in the extra flood of light and many heads stuck over stall doors to peer curiously at the intruders.

"Four will help you officially choose two horses. One dancing for the parades we participate in, and one stock horse for work. Have a look around. See if any of the horses catch your eye. The 2 rows of stalls on the left are stock horses and to the right are the dancing horses." Tori explained walking to one of the first stalls and strocking the long face that was mostly covered with a wavy black mane.

"This here is my dancing boy. The current lead stallion of the herd. His name Leon. It means lion in spanish." Beatrice came over. The stallion was an inkly black color with beautiful brown eyes. His tail touched the floor and was just as wavy and magnificent as his mane.

"He's gorgeous." She whispered. Leon snorted into her hands, taking in her scent. Tori laughed.

"He likes you. Now do you see a dancer that catchs your eye?" Beatrice looked at the stalls, walking by slowly. She patted most of the long faces before stopping before a stall. The plaque on the door read _Asesino_. He was the color of washed out jeans with four inky black socks and a equally black mane and tail. Down his nose was a white stripe. Beatrice held out her hand, where a hesitent nose took in her scent before leaning in.

"I like him." Tori walked up and shook her head in surprise. A small smile graced her face as she watched the smaller woman pet the huge head hanging over the stall door.

"Well I'll be. This is Asesino. Assassin in English. He is Leon's grandson. He is a wild thing. Only one that has even sat in the saddle with him is Four. He hates everyone. I am surprised he is letting you touch him." Tori explained, watching them interact. Beatrice shrugged, gently touching the horse's face.

"I'll let Four know you're interested in him. Come choose a stock horse. Who knows, you might be able to actually ride that one." With a sigh she turned from Asesino, whom neighed sadly as she moved away to the stock horses. She watched each one and finally settled on a smaller grey horse, who had one blue eye.

"That's Lobo. Wolf. He's a favorite of ours. Good choice. Ah, here is Four now." Tori said, waving as a rider came in on a stunning palomino stock horse. Beatrice looked up to find a young man staring down from his towering height with dark navy blue eyes and dark brown hair. A baseball hat threw a shadow.

"Four this is Beatrice. She is the new hire. Can you help her choose her horses? Asensino took a shine to her. Might wanna try her on him." Four's eyes widened minutely before he swung off his horse and nodded at Tori.

"Sure thing boss. Hello Beatrice. I'm Four. I'm in charge of well, daily assignments and any extra stuff." Four explained gruffly, holding his hand out. Beatrice shook the offered hand, smiling at Four.

"Nice to meet you."

"Have you ridden before?" Four asked, leading his hourse to a hitching post. A halter was there with a lead rope and he deflty took off the simple hackmore and placed the halter on the horse's head. He clipped the lead rope to the halter, tying the horse to the tie ring and moved to remove the saddle.

"Yes. My uncle owned a horse ranch in Kentucky. When we went to visit, I lived in the saddle." Beatrice explained, taking a nearby groming kit and began to curry the sweat and dirt from the horse's side and flank.

"Thanks. Almirante is one of the best bull horses we have. He always works hard." Four murmered, taking another curry comb and began on the other side of the golden stallion.

"So which horses caught your eye?" Four asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Asesino and Lobo." Beatrice replied promptly, looking at the young man. He was thinking quietly before he grabbed a rag and began to whipe his side of the horse down.

"Lobo will do good as a stock horse. He is proven to keep his rider safe. We do have wolves and wild cats up here so that's very important to us. Asesino though. He is kinda wild. Are you comfortable to try and ride him today?" Four asked, tossing his equipment into the bucket. She nodded confidently.

"Well let us go find a saddle small enough for you." Four grunted, untying Almirante and leading him to his open stall. He beckoned to her to follow him after he closed and latched the stall door.

"The tack room is right outside. But first rule of this stable is no open flames. Second always latch the stall doors. These guys are beyond smart and we have had stampedes of loose horses before." Four said quietly, quickly moving on to the tack room. The duo opened the door and Four turned on the light. Saddles, both decrative and working lined the walls with saddle blankets, hackmores, bridles,and even driving gear. Beatrice gasped, making a beline for a small black leather working saddle with a bone and leather hackmore. Four grinned lopsidedly as she looked back at him.

" Ok I'll grab Asesino and you bring your gear to the stable." Four grunted, leaving with a small smile on his face. She smiled in victory and grabbed the gear, easily slinging it over her arms. She scramled outside, using her boot toe to turn off the light then to kick the door closed. She heard Asesino before she saw him. The large stallion was screaming a challenge at Four, rearing in anger. Four expertly made him drop to all fours before the horse saw Beatrice. Immedietly he calmed and dragged Four on the lead rope to nuzzel the smaller human's head. She giggled running her head back against the nuzzle.

"Well he really does like you." Four grumped. Beatrice smiled and saddled the horse, adjusting the cinch and brest plate so it would fit just right. She took his lead rope and tied it to the tie ring.

"Head down." Beatrice ordered kindly, watching as the horse dropped his head so she can remove the halter and place the hackmore on his large head. She adjusted it and took the reins.

"Need a leg up?" Four asked, watching in well hidden amazement. Beatrice shook her head, took a deep breath and placed her foot in the stirrup. With a half leap she was in the saddle and holding the reins comfortably. She smiled and looked down.

"Can we go for a ride?" Four cocked his head to the side, before nodding. He went to the stall that was next to Asesino's and out came a beautiful silver buckskin mare. He took his bridle from before and adjusted it quickly before placing it on the docile mare's head. He swung up bareback and trotted out the stable, Beatrice and Asesino hot on their heels.

* * *

**This was a lot of fun to write. up next Tris gets her name and meets the rest of the group! Enjoy! ~sky**

**Spanish Translations:**

**Sombra De Toro: Shadow of the Bull**

**Lobo: wolf**

**Asesino: Assassin**

**Almirante: Admiral**


	3. My name is Tris

**Third Chapter. Sorry but the plot bunnies keep running around in my head. Enjoy the chapter! Remember this is an AU and people are going to act different and will be Very OOC. I do not own any characters! Nope! I wish. *Sighs* ANyways reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Asesino floated with Beatrice on his back, legs moving slowly in a rythmic fashion. Beatrice smiled, eyes closing as she felt the powerful muscles of the horse slid between her calves.

"He's doing really good with you. Can you get him to dance?" Came the sound of Four's voice. She opened her eyes before smiling. She took the reins, let them down slowly and asked Asesino to stop. Slowly, she asked him to prance in place, using the pressure from her thighs and knees as a silent queue. Four watched in wonder as the most essentric stallion in the stable bent to the wishes of a tiny new comer. Asesino pranced, iron shod hooves creating sparks amongst the cobbled courtyard. Four watched before he too placed the reins low and used his leg muscels to ask his mare to begin dancing. Salvaje whinned, begining to prance in place before sidestepping closer to the bigger stallion. Together the two horses pranced in placed before both riders asked them to side step left together. Beatrice grabbed the reins again in a tighter hold and asked Asesino to stop. Four caught on and had Salvaje stop as well.

"Well you did good. Just stiff in your shoulders a lot. I think Lobo will still be your stock horse. Tomorrow though I am going to have you try riding a mare. Asesino isn't going to be bombproof yet." Beatrice stiffened, anger clouding her face. How dare this man question her riding skills! With a click of her tounge, Asesino spun neatly on his heels and trotted back to the barn, long mane and tail flowing with the motion of his body. Robotically she went through the motions of prepping the stallion to return to his stall, brushing him down with extream care. Asesino followed willingly, neighing as Beatrice locked the gate securely and left him to return her new tack to the tack room.

She could not see that man in the courtyard and went to the fountain, sitting on the ledge. She looked into the water, smiling at the little fishes that swam in her line of vision. A clatter of hooves and loud voices caused her to look up. The three women from before came trotting into the courtyard. The trio stopped at the fountain once they spotted Beatrice and dismounted.

"Hi there! You must be the new hire. My name is Christina. Most people cally me Christ around here. This is my horse Delgado." The young dark woman of the group said, holding hands out to shake with Beatrice.

"I'm Shauna. No nickname, decided to keep my name. This here is Castana." The next woman, who had blond hair, said shaking hands with Beatrice. The next girl whom was about Beatrice's height smiled shyly.

"I'm Marlene. Uri calls me Marly sometimes. My horse here is Altivo."

"I'm Beatrice Prior. It is really nice to meet you all. You have some beautiful horses here." Beatrice said easily, using a hand to gesture to the three geldings. Christina beamed, helping Beatrice up as they walked the horses to the stable.

"Thanks. Did you get to choose your horses yet?" Shauna asked, taking the saddle off Castana. Beatrice nodded excitedly, babbling about how she gets to use Lobo and maybe ride Asesino.

"Wait really? That jughead is gonna let you ride him?" Marlene exclaimed, looking up from grooming Altivo.

"He's really nice to me." Beatrice said, gesturing to said horse's stall. The trio of girls looked at her laughing.

"Oh we didn't mean the horse. We meant Four." Christina said, rubbing Delgado's flanks down with a soft rag. Beatrice blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. He seemed... like he was..." Beatrice stuttered.

"A dick?" Marlene said grinning as she led Altivo to a stall near Lobo's.

"Marly!" Christina exclaimed in mock horror while Shauna cracked up as she finished polishing Castana's flank.

"You know I am right Chris. Four is a dick! Especially to new comers. Remember how he treated you when he found our you were the new blood here?" Marlene called from Altivo's stall. Christina cackled before nodding and taking Delgado to the stall next to Altivo.

"Don't worry Beatrice. We will find the perfect dancer for you. For now though let's go eat!" Shauna said, smiling as she double checked her horse's stall lock. The rest of the girls agreed before dragging Beatrice to the main house. An assult of smells hit them like a brick wall. Max smiled from the large dinning table where he was sitting and directing the servers around the table.

"You girls wash up please, then come join me. The boys should be in soon." Christina whooped in excitement before leading the way to a large wash room. Beatrice waited her turn as the girls rolled up their sleeves and took the homemade bars of soap to scrub from the elbows down. When it came to her turn she meticously did the same before hurriedly drying her hands on the towels left in the room and raced after the retreating figure of Christina.

"So how are dinners normally set up here?" Beatrice asked, taking the seat next to Christina. Christina smiled, gesturing to the food.

"Basically be here before the boys. Uriah and Zeke alone can eat two thirds of this spread. Also we celebrate everyone's birthday. No exceptions! On those days Will can and will make your favorite foods." Beatrice smiled at the prospect of getting death by chocolate cake for her birthday.

"Don't forget to mention that Will is your boy toy Chris!" Uriah crowed, charging into the dinning room. Christina easily flipped him the bird, causing Uriah to moan in mock pain. Zeke walked up behind his brother and smacked the back of his head yet again.

"You'll never learn Uri." Marlene said, shaking her head in a dramatic fashion. Uriah smiled and slinked over to Marlene, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"You'll protect me right Marly baby. I mean I so did not deserve my brother's abuse."

"Uri you deserve all of that and more." A brown haired man said. He was tall and easy on the eyes. He walked over to Christina and kissed her sweetly before joining the boys on the opposite sides of the table. Beatrice deducted that the man must have been Will. Wolfy came in quietly and sat at the other head of the table opposite from Max. Last, but not least came Four. He silently took the chair next to Zeke and waited. In came Tori, a big smile on her face.

"Well this looks like an amazing spread Will! Well tonight we have a new face amongst us! Beatrice Prior from Abnegation, Illinois. She is here as a float. She will do any work that we need, but has the most training with dogs and horses." Tori explained, taking her seat. Beatrice smiled shyly, as everyone said hello to her.

"So Prior did you choose a name yet? Come on! Otherwise I am gonna name you myself." Uriah whined. The girls picked up some peas and threw them at the offending ranch hand.

"Tris." Beatrice said shyly. Everyone paused looking at the newcomer.

"Wait what?" Zeke asked, pausing in throttling his younger brother.

"My new name will be Tris. I am starting over and Beatrice is still tied to my hometown. I don't want to remember that place. Now I am in a new home and I am going to make the best of it." Beatrice, now dubbed Tris, explained, red heat spreading over her face. Uriah smiled and threw a fist in the air.

"Hell yea man! Welcome to the family Tris! Now can we eat? I want to get to the little fiesta that comes afterwards!" Uriah yelled, causing both Four and Zeke to smack the back of his head. The group laughed before taking portions of the food. Tris looked at the food, realizing she has never seen food like this before. Taking a small portion from each serving plate she tried a small bite. An explosion of tastes ran rampant in her mouth.

"This is so good! Will this is some awesome food!" Tris exclaimed, taking another bite. Will laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What Tris? Never had fajitas before?" Wolfy asked, wrapping the meat in a tortilla. Tris shook her head.

"My family was mainly vegetarian. Drove my brother and I crazy, so when we went out with some friends we would always eat something other then veggies." Tris explained. Silence. Uriah turned to Will and said quiet seriously.

"Will new mission. Fatten her the fuck up on this bad ass Spanish food." Will saluted with his tortilla before bursted out laughing. Tris blushed, sinking in her chair in embarrassment.

"It's ok you know. I didn't have this good of food till I got here too." Came the soft voice of Four. Tris turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion only to find him talking to Zeke. Shauna caught her attention and showed her how to use the corn tortilla to wrap some avacados, sour cream, cheese, and the fajitas in it to make a burrito. Tris slowly relaxed over the duration of dinner learning a lot about her coworkers.

Uriah never kept his trap shut. Zeke was a calm, yet very playful person by nature. Maybe even a flirt. Four was silent. Dead silent unless Zeke was talking to him. Will was a nice guy and was very courteous to the ladies. The girls in general were a hoot. Christina was brutally honest, and apparently didn't have a a filter. Shauna was a quiet girl, but flirted a lot with Zeke. Marlene on the other hand was Uriah's arch nemisis it seemed. The two were at each other's throats throughout dinner. It was amusing to Tris. Wolfy was also quiet, her eyes never staying still as she observed the room. She came off as a mother wolf protecting her puppies.

Once the plates were cleared away, Uriah leapt up.

"To the courtyard!" He roared, running out of the room like he was superman. Zeke groaned, shaking his head.

"Well let's go. Time to show Tris how we do it." Christina said, following Uriah out the French doors. The group followed and came to the courtyard where they saw Uriah strumming a guitar. Four marched up to him, snatching the guitar from him.

"Don't touch my damn stuff Uriah." He growled, fixing the guitar strings to his liking. Uriah backed up, cackling. Slowly Four began to play a soft melody where the boys chose their dance partners. Tris perked up realzing the begining rift to a song she hadn't heard since leaving her home town. Instead of just sitting and watching Zeke dance with Shauna, Christina with Will, and Uriah with Marlene, she sat on the fountain ledge close to Four and began to sing along with the music.

_I love you too much_  
_ To live without you loving me back_  
_ I love you too much_  
_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_  
_ I know I belong_  
_ When I sing this song_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's ours _  
_ Cause I love you too much_  
_ I live for your touch_  
_ I whisper your name night after night_  
_ I love you too much _  
_ There's only one feeling and I know it's right_  
_ I know I belong_  
_ When I sing this song_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's ours_  
_ Cause I love you too much_  
_ Heaven knows your name I've been _  
_ Praying to have you _  
_ Come here by my side_  
_ Without you a part of me's missing_  
_ Just to make you my home I will fight_  
_ I know I belong_  
_ When I sing this song_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's ours_  
_ Cause I love you too much_  
_ I love you too much!_  
_ I love you too much_  
_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_  
_ You live in my soul_  
_ Your heart is my goal_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's mine_  
_ Cause I love you_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's yours_  
_ Cause I love you_  
_ There's lovable fluff and it's ours _  
_ If you love me_  
_ As much _

Four kept playing the melody as the song ended and the group stopped and clapped for Tris.

"Wow girl! You have an amazing voice!" Shauna said, smiling at the new comer. Tris blushed.

"Sorry Four. Uhm, I just recongized the melody from the movie Uriah and Zeke made me watch on the plane." Tris explained, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I play that song everynight for them. They are obsessed with that movie." Four rumbled from behind her. She caught a lopsided smile before another song came on, this time from the stero system Uriah had hooked his Ipod to. This song Tris didn't know and sat down watching everyone dance. Well everyone besides Four. He was leaning against the wall of the hacienda watching his friends and coworkers dance.

Another song came on quickly where Christina ran up to Tris and dragged her into the dancing. She was able to get the beat of this song (Uriah said it was Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding). She was dancing with the girls when her icy grey eyes caught the dark blue eyes of Four. She sent him a soft smile before focusing on dancing with the girls who were litterally bouncing around and dancing in circles having fun.

**Four's POV**

I watched her. She was so different compared to the others here. She was quiet and shy. She didn't really focus on me and I respected her for that. She had a temper though. I saw it earlier when I was my rude usual self. I didn't really mean to insult her riding skills, just something about her made me so protective. She was tiny compared to me. Wolfy always said I was protective. Maybe I should get to know her? I shook my head, watching Wolfy dance with Tris as Stay the Night by Zedd came on. No. I can't get close to anyone. I'm too messed up. Zeke and Wolfy would say otherwise, but can I risk it? Can I risk it for someone I just met?

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Hope you like! Onwards my friends! TO the first day of work and the first mishap of the year! **

**Spanish Translations:**

**Salvaje: wild**

**Delgado: skinny**

**Altivo: arrogant , haughty**

**Castana: Chestnut**


	4. What's life with out a horse thief?

**I'm moving fast with this! stop the plot bunnies! Anyways- I don't own divergent. I swears. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was dead asleep, curled under her covers when she got the rudest wake up call in her life. Uriah released the fog horn above her head and laughed hysterically as Tris jumped up, tripping over her blankets and crashing to the ground. She looked up, caught Uriah's smile and roared. Tris was not a morning person after all.

**_"URI!"_ **Uriah bolted at the roar, Tris hot on his heels. She really honestly didn't care that she was wearing a black tank top that showed off her tattoo and some boy shorts that read _Honey Buns_ across her ass cheeks. She was just hell bent on killing Uriah. She caught the idiot by the fountain, catching the collar of his shirt in lithe fingers. With a swift tug she yanked him backward and to the side, making him crash into the water. Uriah leaned upwards, gasping and sputtering as he tried to get the water out of his airways. Tris was shocked that she was actually able to get the idiot into the water before she doubled over laughing.

The clip clop of iron shod hooves caused her to stop and look up at Zeke and Four. Zeke had a devilish grin on his face, eyes trained on Tris. Four had a lopsided smirk on his face.

"So _honey buns_, what did my brother do to deserve a morning dip?" Zeke drawled, leaning on the saddle horn and dragging out the honey buns for effect. Tris' face blazed in embarrassment, she backed up slowly, before turning and fleeing from the men's laughter. She thundered into the bunk house, crashing into Wolfy. She fell backwards with a susprised Wolfy reaching out to her.

"Woah Tris. What's wrong honey? You're about ready to cry." Wolfy said, squatting down to her level. Tris shook her head, tears of embarassment and anger slowly falling.

"Uri woke me up and I chased him forgetting what I was wearing. Zeke and Four were laughing at me after I got Uri to fall into the fountain water. So I bolted." She looked up to find Wolfy with an angry look on her face. Wolfy stood and helped Tris stand up.

"Go get dressed Tris. There are some work clothes and boots set out for you already. You're with me and the horses today." Tris nodded meekly bolting to get dressed. On her bed were some work jeans, a belt, a tank top and a plaid long sleeved button up. There was also some thick wool socks and a pair of leather ranch boots waiting for her. She dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a ponytail before looking in the mirror. She frowned. Her eyes were still red and puffy from trying so hard not to cry. She hurried to the sink, splashing cold water on her face before conceding that it was the best she could do under the circumstances. At the front of the door was Wolfy.

"Well come on vaquera! Time to let the herd out!" Wolfy said cracking a smile. Tris smiled back, jogging after Wolfy. Lobo was waiting and saddled by a beautiful red roan mare at the white fence by the stables. All the other horses were in a large corral, even more horses the Tris remembered. Wolfy walked up to the red roan and swung into the saddle.

"We have a harem herd on our land. Right now we are releasing these guys to get some grass in their diet and to reuinte them with the harem herd. You'll see Leon and Malo go at it for a moment, but don't worry about it ok. Are you ready?" Wolfy asked, waiting for Tris to swing into the saddle. Tris smiled and nodded, holding onto Lobo's reins excitedly. Her excitement infected Lobo, making him prance in place. The duo trotted along the fence line where Wolfy came to a gate and let themselves in. Locking it securely from the saddle, she turned to Tris.

"Hold on tight. We are going for a run." With a grin, Wolfy trotted over to the gate that opened the large corral and whooped loudly. With a shrill trumpet Leon led the herd out of the corral at a dead gallop. Tris followed Wolfy's lead and whistled shrilly, getting the horses to stampede faster. Lobo squealed and followed the herd. Tris laughed, her heart hammering in time with the hoofbeats. She saw Wolfy leaning back in the saddle hands held out and eyes closed.. The herd traveled down the fenceline now, Wolfy to the side and Tris riding drag to keep them all in line. On the otherside of the fence Tris saw Four, Zeke, and Uriah hollering and riding hard with the herd. She leaned up as she urged Lobo to move faster.

The elder gelding moved with all his might bringing Tris level with the boys. With a sweet smile she threw both her hands up, flipping them off and riding off. She roared with laughter, still following the herd, giving Wolfy a thumbs up as the boys pulled to a stop.

**Four's POV**

"Did she just flip us off?" Uriah asked, pulling his horse to a sliding stop. I slid to a stop next to him on Almirante and looked at Zeke with wide eyes.

"Think she is mad still?" I ask. Zeke pulled his grey up next to me and frowned. His black eyes were serious.

"Do you think she thought we were making fun of her too much this morning?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Zeke shook his head and turned around.

"Well we will apologize later I suppose." I followed him.

"Why? She needs to learn we are playing." I said gruffly. Zeke pulled Toro to a stop and looked at me.

"You're a moron. Like honestly Four a complete moron. I thought Uriah was a moron. We just made fun of her for something we shouldn''t of and this moron started it!" Zeke snapped, kicking Toro into a jog. I groaned. Geez even my best friend was even pissed off.

**Back with Girls...**

Wolfy beckoned Tris over. The section of pasture land where the harem herd was was stunning. The herd was in the middle of a section of rolling knolls. Wolfy and her horse stood on top of one of the knolls. Tris trotted Lobo over and looked down. Leon stood out amongst the herd as he trumpeted a challenge to a younger and equally stunning chestnut stallion who stood his ground.

"That is Malo. He's obviously suppose to take over for Leon, but the two hate each other." Wolfy said, relaxing into the saddle. Leon charged the younger stallion. Malo reared, striking out at the older stallion. Leon squealed turning and kicking out. Tris watched the stallions fighting, eyes wide in fear. Wolfy moved her horse closer to Lobo.

"Don't worry Tris. It's just for show. When Leon finally looses a fight then Asesino would probably step up to keep the harem to the family." Tris looked confused, making Wolfy chuckle.

"Don't worry. We choose the genetics that pass. This is just to keep the herd with the herd mentality. Our foals have that and we have some amazing horses that bond with us." Wolfy further explained. Tris nodded, watching the fight end abruptly. Malo conceded to Leon and squealed, running off.

"What kind of blood do you guys work with?" Tris asked, clicking her tounge to Lobo. The duo got their mounts moving toward the herd.

"Our foundation horses were Aztec, Andulsian, and some Paso Fino. We bred for the movement of the Paso Fino, the body of the Andulsian, and brough the Aztec in to bring color, temperment, and the refined spanish horse looking head to the table. We call them Sombra horses. They are our bride and joy. Of course our stock horses are mostly breeds from Erudite, Spain. Nothing noteworthy, just mutts." Wolfy explained, riding amongst the herd. Tris followed, looking at the spring foals amongst the horseflesh surrounding her.

"Don't listen to her Lobo. You're the pretty one!" Tris whispered, patting the neck of her gelding. Lobo flicked a ear back to recieve the compliment. Wolfy kept moving, and then suddenly pulled her horse up.

"Tris, don't let those bone heads bug you ok? Zeke and Uriah have no filter, and Four... Four is an ass." Wolfy growled, making her mare move.

"What is Four's problem? He hates me already and I haven't been here for a day." Tris hurrumped. Wolfy laughed.

"Four is a problem. Don't let him bug you ok. I don't think he hates you, just more like he can't figure you out. He hates not figuring shit out." Wolfy grinned, trotting along. At the end of the herd she paused and turned around.

"Did you see a chocolate dancer with a milky white mane and tail? She was in foal to Asesino." Tris shook her head. Wolfy groaned.

"Go ride around the perimeter and I'll check through the herd again." Triss nodded, getting Lobo to trot around the perimeter of the herd. She kept her eyes peeled, but she couldn't find the mare.

"Not here Wolfy." Triss called out as she caught up to Wolfy. The woman with yellow eyes cussed and looked around.

"Stay with the herd. I'm gonna check the surrounding area." Wolfy growled, kicking her mare into a gallop. She dissapeared shortly. Tris bit her lip in worry, asking Lobo to trot around the herd. Lobo picked up on her nervousness and bucked a little, nervously champing on thin air.

"You shouldn't let him do that." Came a masculine voice. Tris turned Lobo to find Four jogging up to them on Almirente.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Tris asked innocently, anger turning her icy grey eyes into couldy sapphires of anger.

"Easy cowgirl. Just coming to see if you were gonna bring the herd in for lunch." Four said, holding his hands up in surrender. Tris snorted, turning Lobo to keep trotting. Four followed.

_**"Four! Come here!"**_ Came the bellow of Wolfy. Four kicked his horse into a gallop and found Wolfy looking at a horse size hole in the fence.

"Tell Tris to ride like hell to the main house and tell Tori and Max we lost a mare." Four growled, turning his horse hard and galloping to the herd.

"Tris. Ride hard back to the Hacienda and warn Max and Tori that we lost a mare. Get Tori out here." Four growled. Tris raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She turned Lobo and kicked him into a hard gallop. Four watched her go, before turning back to Wolfy.

"Fresh tracks?" He asked. Wolfy nodded.

"Human tracks. Someone stole our mare Tobias." Four froze looking at Wolfy.

"Don't call me that please." He whispered. Wolfy frowned sadly.

"Big brother you know you don't have to.." Wolfy began, but was cut off by Four hugging her.

"I know I don't have to, but I did. I'll always be your big brother, never forget that ok?" Wolfy sighed and hugged her big brother.

"Now, since we have a horse thief, let's catch thier sorry asses no?" Four asked, a smirk gracing his lips. Wolfy smiled back, devilment dancing in her eyes.

"Let's call in the dogs?"

"Sure why the hell not." Four agreed, moving his horse to circle the herd like Tris was doing earlier.

**With Tris..**

Tris pulled Lobo up as they got closer to the Hacienda. She threw the reins over a hitching post and ran inside.

"Max! Tori! You in here?"

"In the living room Tris!" Came Max's voice. Tris jogged into the room, panting slightly.

"Woah Tris what's wrong?" Tori asked, standing up immedietly.

"One of mares missing. Wolfy sent me to tell you and to bring you Tori." Tris gasped. Tori nodded, hurrying smiled at Max, before following. Tori was in a jeep wrangler.

"I'll meet you down there ok?" Tori said, driving around the fountain and following the dirt road to the horse pasture. Tris hurried got back into the saddle, urging Lobo into a jog. It took a lot longer, Tris letting Lobo get some rest. Once she arrived however she found a scary sight. Four was angry beyond belief as Tori and Wolfy tried to calm him down. He bellowed and raged, kicking at the broken fence, splinters of wood flying from the power behind the kick. Tris dismounted, ground tying Lobo before racing over and throwing her arms around the angry man, thinking only to stop him from hurting himself in his anger induced haze. Four froze and looked down. Tris had her head buried in his side, her small arms barely going around his middle.

He sighed in defeat and relaxed. Wolfy watched in amazement as he relaxed. Tori smirked knowingly.

"Well it looks like you were right Wolfy. We got some horse theives. Let's get the whole herd up to the pasture closest to the hacienda. Can you three do that while I go report to Max?" Tori asked, moving to her jeep.

"Sure thing boss." Wolfy called out. Tori gave them a thumbs up before driving away. The trio looked at each other before moving to their horses and mounting up.

"Well let's go. Let's keep them on the fence line. I'll ride point, Four side dog, and Tris ride drag ok? Let's move them out!" Wolfy said, whistling shrilly. The horses began to move slowly, moving faster when Four and Tris began to follow. Four turned to Tris before he took off and smiled.

"Thanks Tris." With that he turned and galloped to his spot, leaving a confused Tris to ride drag.

* * *

**Well here is a little drama to keep the story alive. Who are these horse thieves? What will happen to Tris and Four? Wait Four has a sister? Hope you enjoyed**

**Spanish translations:**

**vaquero: cowgirl **

**Malo: bad**


	5. A Friend in the Snake Den

**New Chapter up! This is going out to my friend Morgan who convinced me that this wasn't a POS and I should keep posting. I want to thank the followers, favs, and the one reviewer of this story! You guys inspire me to keep going! Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Tris watched the foals following their mothers, eyes soft and mind drifting as Lobo walked behind the herd. How could anyone steal a pregnant mare? Mares could foal in distress from a sudden move. It was putting essentially thousands of dollars at risk of being put down the drain. Suddenly a really rambunctious foal broke from the herd and ran squealing twoard Four. Four looked down as the little ball of chestnut fur challenged his stallion to a race and laughed. Almirente snorted, lowering his head to snuffle the little colt's face before nudging him along. Tris smiled at the scene before letting Lobo canter as the herd began galloping to the large paddock.

Wolfy opened the large gate letting Leon thunder past her. Four kept the herd in line, Triss bringing in the last of the mares and the foals.

"So what do we do now?" Tris asked, pulling Lobo up next to Wolfy and Four. Four leaned back, taking his hat off to whipe his forehead. Wolfy leaned forward, eyes gleaming in delight.

"We get Diablo, Feo, and Mariposa to hunt us a horse theif. Four go get us the rifles will ya? Bring Zeke." Wolfy said, a growl growing in her chest. Four chuckled, taking Almirente and leaping the fence gracefully.

"Do I get to go?" Tris asked hopefully, urging Lobo to follow a esstatic Wolfy back to through the side gate and into the courtyard. Wolfy looked at her, biting her lip.

"If you can stand up to our bad boy dog then yes. Let's see how Diablo will take to you." Wolfy said, turning the horses to the south end of the ranch. As Tris followed her fellow horsewoman she heard the tell tale sign of dogs barking and even the horrifying cries of a dog that got put into his place by a fellow dog. Wolfy dismounted, tying her mare to a hitching post some 50 yards away from what Tris guessed to be the dog compound, waiting for Tris to do the same. Wolfy smiled, leading Tris to the sliding barn doors. She threw it open and they were both greeted by a array of doggy vocals.

Wolfy whistled shrilly, the dogs immedietly shutting up. Wolfy turned to Tris, her yellow eyes dancing in amusement.

"See these furballs are Christina and Will's babies. They breed our own guard dogs and of course these guys are the cream of the crop." Wolfy explained, gesturing to the dogs. In one large row along the wall was eight kennels. Each kennel had one large dog in it, stainless steel buckets in it for food and water, a large dog bed, toys/bones, and a name plate on the kennel door. Wolfy walked along the kennels, stopping at a very pristine kept kennel.

"This is the grandfather to all our current dogs. Diablo, say hi to Triss." Wolfy said talking to the puddle of black fur on the floor. The dog lifted his head and stood slowly. Tris watched in amazement, trying to keep herself from flinching as the dog walked calmly to the gate to sniff the shaking hand. He was huge! Easily stood at the height of a mastiff breed. His yellow eyes were unblinking. Scars decorated the handsome face, and both ears were missing. Shaggy black fur shined as Diablo snorted and wagged his tail before nudging at the gate.

"Ok old man. We got a job today. You're gonna help us find Crema and her baby ok? Tris go get those thick collars hanging on the wall there." Wolfy said, gesturing to the wall as she kneeled to the dog's level. Tris hurried over, grabbing the collars that had metal name plates attached to the outer layer of leather. She handed Wolfy the one with Diablo's name on it and watched as the large dog slinked out like a cat when Wolfy opened his gate. The collar was buckled on and Diablo growled, following Wolfy as she released a equally large silver male dog and a smaller white female.

"This is Feo and of course Mariposa. Mariposa is the daughter of Diablo and Feo is his grandson. These three are our best tracking and hunting dogs. If they can't find our mare then nothing can." Wolfy said, getting collars and dogs situated. Tris gulped looking at the large dogs. Diablo easily could kill her if he tried. Wolfy gave a soft command and the dogs followed her out, Tris trailing behind and closing the compund's door. She swung into the saddle watching as Wolfy carefully put the dogs thru several commands to refresh their minds. A clatter of hooves behind Tris announced the arrival of Zeke and Four.

"Aye Wolfy we going hunting?" Zeke asked, knocking his cap backwards. Wolfy smiled devilishly, swinging into the saddle. Four handed her a rifle and scabbard.

"Come on Tris. You're gonna get your big girl stars today." Zeke said jokingly, handing her a small handgun. The weight was foreign to her, but she easily placed it in the hip holster Four handed her.

"The saftey is on, once we get closer to whereever the dogs take us, I'll show you how to take the saftey off. Stay right next to me ok?" Four rumbled next to her, making icy grey blue eyes meet midnight blue. Tris nodded, looking to the rifle situated on Four's saddle.

"Let's get hunting my bonny pack of wolves!" Wolfy crowed, turning her mare back to the gate, Zeke hard on her heels on his grey stud. Tris took Four's words to heart and stayed close to him and Almirente. They jumped the fence easily, dogs following silently behind them. Wolfy led the way to the hole in the fence, Zeke whistling when he saw the damage.

"Diable, Feo, Mariposa cazar!" Wolfy barked in spanish. Tris watched in fasination as the three large dogs went to work, noses to the ground as they worked in circles. Diablo picked up his head and bayed. It was deep and it vibrated off the surrounding knolls. Feo and Mariposa barked and the duo took off after Diablo.

"Shit man." Zeke cussed, scrambling to get his horse in gear as Wolfy chased after the dogs, Tris and Four hard on the heels of the red roan. The dogs led them on a merry chase, constant locating barks giving away their locations.

"Zeke the river!" Wolfy bellowed, pulling her mare up sharply. Lobo reared, nearly unseating Tris. Diabo didn't hesitate and launched his body into the river. Mariposa and Feo followed, both baying as the trio swam. Four didn't hesitate. With a slap of the reins, Almirente squealed and launched himself and Four into the river. Tris, growled in determination, kicking Lobo into launching themselves into the river.

"The fuck?! Come on Zeke! Can't let them get there before us!" Wolfy bellowed, the red roan mare screaming a challenge as she dove into the water. Zeke cursed again, his grey launching them into the water. The group held on tightly giving their horses their heads so they could swim safely. Four made it safely, turning to help the other. Tris came first, Lobo shaking himself like a large dog. Tris giggled, shaking her head to rid her long hair of the excess water. Next came Zeke, coughing and sputtering.

"Fuck man. I hate this river!" He screeched. Four chuckled, before looking for Wolfy. They waited a moment before said girl and her red roan trotted up behind them.

"Come on we are heading twoard that place again." Wolfy growled. Tris 'eeped.

"How the hell?" Zeke barked. Wolfy shrugged, turning her mare.

"I got swept down river a bit. Oh well." Wolfy grumbled, taking off. The others followed, water dripping after them. Diablo bayed long and loud as the four riders came up behind them.

"Shit." Four growled, taking his gun out. Zeke and Wolfy did the same. Tris began to take her hand gun out only stopping when Four placed a hand on Lobo's neck.

"Keep it hidden. On the side there is a switch. It's in safety mode right now. Flip it and then you will have a live weapon." Four said. Tris nodded, hidding her gun again.

"Diablo, Feo, Mariposa tacon." Wolfy barked, the dogs immedietly coming to heel on the red roan.

"Tris, this is a neighboring ranch Tres Leones. This is not a good place to be. Stay close to Zeke and Four." Wolfy said gently, urging her mare forward. The trio walked after her, eyes focused. Diablo barked once. With that bark a rider came up along a barbwire fence.

"Well well well, Skye. Long time no see darling. What can I do for you?" The rider said, leaning on his horse's saddle horn. He had a large tattoo on the side of his neck, blond hair shaved down the sides. The horse below him was a bullish looking horse. Thick neck, thick chest, thick legs. The best description was that it was a throwback charger to some dinosaur.

"Eric, honey. Have you by chance seen my precious mare Crema. She is in foal and I am so worried about her." Wolfy said, sugar coating every word that came from her mouth.

"That dark chocolate colored mare with the white mane and tail right?" The man, Eric asked. His eyes glowed as he took the sight of Wolfy in, making Tris shudder and uncounsiously move Lobo closer to Four. Wolfy smiled sweetly.

"Why yes honey! That same exact one. In fact can you tell me something?" Wolfy asked, casting her eyes down to the ground, causing Eric to lean closer. When her head whipped upwards, he was caught off guard when two yellow eyes were blazing mere inches from his nose.

_**"What gives you the right to take my damn horse Eric?"**_ Wolfy bellowed, causing the charger to shy away, unseating Eric. With a loud _'thump' _he hit the ground. Four and Zeke chuckled, steadying their mounts. Tris tried not to smile but it failed miserably.

"Damn Skye. I didn't take her I can swear on that. She is here however. Been kinda waiting for you to come get her." Eric mumbled, pulling himself up. Wolfy smiled gently.

"Sorry Eric. Didn't mean to snap at you just well you know."

"Yea I know." Eric leaned to look behind Wolfy, grinning.

"Jackass 1 and 2." Four and Zeke glared, causing Tris to giggle. Eric shifted his focus to her.

"Well got a new worker huh?" Wolfy nodded leaning down.

"Can I please get my mare back?" Before Eric could respond however some angry voices came from behind him.

"The hell Eric! What are these knock offs doing here?" Bellowed a voice. Tris saw three more riders come up behind the blond Eric. Eric winced before smiling sadly at Wolfy. He morphed completely, his face turning hard.

"Peter! They are missing a horse. They think we have it." Eric growled coldy. The man he was talking to rode a horse similar to Eric's brown as dirt. He too had brown hair and brown eyes. Another man rode behind him as well as a woman.

"Well tell them to shove off. We don't have any Sombra horses here!" Peter growled.

"Easy Peter. We were't asking you." Zeke said calmly. A gun was whipped out faster then Tris could blink, aimed right at Wolfy.

"I won't say it again Wolf. Shove off! We don't have any of your damn horses!" Peter growled. Four and Zeke had their rifles out and pointing at Peter. Wolfy looked at the gun calmy.

"Peter, you should know better then to aim a gun at me. Four, Zeke, Tris. Let's go. These fine people don't know the whereabouts of my mare." Wolfy sighed dramatically, turning her mare. Tris caught the sly glance Eric threw Wolfy and the wink before Four and Zeke urged her to turn and trot away.

The group turned a corner near the river before Zeke gagged. Tris looked at him in surprise.

"You ok Zeke?" Tris asked, moving closer to him just in case he needed help. Zeke turned and glared at Wolfy.

"I can't believe you two like each other!" He barked. Wolfy smiled lopsidedly. Four groaned, shaking his head.

"Well get over it. No one else cares. He treats me right." Wolfy growled. Zeke frowned.

"You're sleeping with the enemy!" He howled in disbelief. Wolfy shook her head, a tiny of red touching her cheeks.

"I'm a virgin moron. Eric and I haven't done anything. Will you just be happy for me since you don't have the balls to ask Shauna out?" Wolfy snapped, causing Zeke to glare and turn away. Tris moved closer to Four, looking at him.

"Are they always like this?" She asked looked at her, leaning forward.

"Yea. Don't worry if they ever go to punching and fighting. It's normal." Four said gruffly. Tris giggled before turning back to Wolfy and Zeke. A few minutes passed before loud snorting was heard. The group turned and saw Eric trotting up to them. Wolfy trotted over, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry about that love." Eric mumbled, looking down in dejection. Wolfy smiled, placing a hand on his thigh.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You know I've been through worse." Wolfy said quietly. Eric smiled sadly at her before kissing her softly. Zeke gagged again causing Wolfy to flip him off. Eric rolled his eyes before whistling. Out behind him came a beautiful chocolate and white mare. At her side was a beautiful chocolate pain foal. Four gasped, Tris smiling at the sight. Eric handed the short lead road that was attached to the halter of the mare to Wolfy.

"She had her foal here. He checks out fine. Don't worry about me ok? Just get home safe and I'll see you soon at the Plaza for the fights ok." Eric said softly. Wolfy smiled, kissing him again. Eric broke off the kiss with a sad smile before turning and jogging away.

"Four can you take the foal? You can name him too." Wolfy said quietly once Eric was out of sight. Four nodded, dismounting to gather the foal in his arms. He sighed as he tried to figure out how to get the foal up before he saw Tris come over and climb into his saddle. He grinned, lifting the foal up in front of the saddle horn. Tris helped haul up the foal securing him in place with a small leather strap that went around his middle and connected to the saddle horn. She dismounted and went back to Lobo.

"Ready to go?" Zeke asked, trotting in circles. The group agreed before they began the long trek home.

**Four's POV**

I watched Tris as she trotted next to me. I have never met anyone like her. Calm, collected. When Peter had pulled the gun out on my sister I had seen her pull the little hand gun from her hip holster. She had flipped off the saftey and had cocked it back. She had been ready for the worse and I had not seen a glimmer of fear from her. It amazed me.

As I crossed the river with the foal on my saddle I heard her squeal. I laughed silently, agreeing with the cold water lapping around my hips.

"Dude you can't be seriously ok with Wolfy dating Eric can you?" Zeke asked me, keeping pace with my horse. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and turned to my best friend, water dripping from me.

"Zeke, as long as she is happy and he treats her right I am not gonna say shit about it. Just cause he works for Jeanine does not make him a bad guy." I growled. Zeke shrugged, eyes glaring at my sister. I sighed, shaking my head. Why couldn't my life be simple anymore?

**3POV**

Tris smiled happily as she saw the hacienda come into view. Zeke was trotting next to her.

"You wanna race Tris?" He asked suddnely. With a quick grin Tris kicked Lobo into a thundering gallop. She heard Zeke cuss behind her before she herd the thundering hooves coming after her, as well as all three dogs chasing them. She squealed in delight, urging Lobo into a faster run. Wolfy and Four watched them fly.

"You like her." Wolfy suddenly said. Four looked at his younger sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh no." Four said, trotting next to his sister. Wolfy smiled at him before saying quietly.

"Protective already. She isn't afraid of you. You don't have to exile yourself to a life of solitude brother. At least give it a shot. I know you really don't like Eri, but even you agree that if he made me happy you were happy for us." Four sighed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, I'll think about it ok. I mean, I am pretty messed up Skye. I got my deamons. I still have my nightmares. I think someone like her deserves someone that is whole." Wolfy stopped her horses and looked at him.

"Let her decide. Who knows she might be the angel with the shotgun for you." Wolfy said, starting her horses again. Four watched her leave, before slowly following her. In his mind thoughts ran rampant. They made it back to the stables, Wolfy hurrying to take care of the mare. Four pulled into the stable, slowly taking the foal off the saddle. On the far side of the barn he saw Zeke and Tris quietly working on bathing and grooming their horses.

"Hey Tris, can you come here for a second?" Four called out. Tris looked over, placing her curry comb on the ground before jogging over.

"Whatcha need help with?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"Can you name this little guy? Then place him with his mama?" Four asked, gesturing to the small foal in his arms. Tris smiled, taking her hands as he gently placed the foal on the ground and twined her fingers in the mane that was there. He began to lead Almirente away when he heard the foal's new name.

"I'm going to name you Cuatro. Let's get you back to your mama ok?" Tris said, talking to the foal toward Wolfy and Crema. Four looked behind him in shock before shaking his head and continuing again. Zeke smirked at him as he tied Almirente to the post next to Zeke.

"You like her." Zeke whisper shouted. Four chucked a rubber curry comb at him, before he took a metal curry to the sweat crusted coat of his horse. The two men worked in silence, joined by the girls till all four horses gleamed like brand new coins.

"Tris can you take Mantequilla and put her up? I'm gonna go put the dogs up." Wolfy asked. Tris nodded, watching the woman jog with the dogs back to the kennels.

"Hey Tris, I'm taking all the tack back to the shop. Want me to take yours?" Zeke asked, walking up besides Tris. Tris smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Zeke. It would be greatly appreciated." Tris said gesturing to the two saddles and bridles she had. Zeke smiled, taking the bridles along with his load right now. Four and Tris worked in silence, the rythmic brushing of the horses' coats lulling them into a peaceful silence. Zeke came back for the other two saddles before he too dissapeared. Tris finished with Mantequilla and placed her in the stall before going to finish Lobo. She hummed, working steadily on her horse before two large hands began working beside her with a polish rag. She turned her head and smiled at Four who nodded at her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Four looked at her, pausing in finishing the grey coat in front of him.

"You're welcome." He murmered back. Both started working again, finishing right behind each other. Tris lead Lobo to his stall, securing it before turning to walk out of the stable. Uriah rode past her.

"Hey Tris. Sorry for this morning. I really am." He said, pausing his horse at the open door. Tris looked at him before patting his leg.

"It's ok Uri. I'm gonna go hit the rack ok. I'm exhausted." Tris yawned. Uriah nodded, moving to set his horse up and to begin feeding. Tris stretched, and walked slowly to the bunk house where she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Trissy poo! so tired! hell I would be tired after this kinda day. Anyways most of you will notice Eric is very OOC. Decided to make him a nice guy. Don't worry the fights will be revealed soon and the depth of the reason as to why four has a sister. Read on my merry crew! next chapter should be posted shortly!**

**Spanish Translation:**

**Diablo: devil**

**Feo: ugly**

**Mariposa: butterfly**

**Tres Leons: Three lions**

**tacon: heel**

**cazar: track**

**Crema: cream**

**quarto: four**


	6. The Day We Danced

**Finally chapter 6! Slightly longer then normal. I hope you all enjoy it. As you all know I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I just own the story idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tris? Tris it's time for dinner. Are you hungry?" Came the voice of Christina. Tris looked at her with bleary eyes. She shook her head and placed her head back on the pillow. She heard the door close and then silence. She drifted off again. When she woke up again it was pitch black. She heard the shuffling of the others in their beds as she silently got up and snuck outside. The moon was out and bathed the courtyard in a eerie silver glow. She walked over to the fountain and sat down. She leaned back and relaxed, watching her surroundings. She nearly fell into the water when a deep voice came from her right.

"I thought I was the only one who came out in the middle of the night?" Four rumbled. Tris looked at him, a half smile on her face.

"I'm sorry did I take your spot?" She asked, gesturing to the fountain. Four shook his head, sitting to the right of her on the cobblestones.

"You weren't at dinner. Everyone was worried." Four stated, looking at the moon. Tris looked down at him.

"Sorry. I didn't want anyone to worry. I was just tired and I needed a nap." She explained quietly. She heard some rustling, then a can of soda and a sandwhich was placed into her hands. She looked up to midnight blue eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. Four nodded, before turning to the moon again. She opened the pop, taking a sip before handing it to Four. Four looked at her in shock before taking a sip gratefully. She ate in silence, finishing the roast beef sandwhich and pop. She smiled and looked down at Four. She leaned down and threw her arms around his shoulder in a quick hug before moving back. Four looked at her smiling before turning away.

"Why did you name the foal after me?" He asked suddenly. Tris looked at him, before sliding to sit next to him.

"Why not name the foal after his master? Crema belongs to you right?" Tris asked. Four nodded.

"Wolfy owns the red dancer you rode the other day, so I thought Crema belonged to you. So the foal would belong to you too." Tris explained. Four looked at her stunned before smiling.

"Thanks. Never had anything named after me before." Four muttered. Tris smiled.

"So beginning next week we are going to Ronda for the fights. After the first fight there is a big dance and party near the docks. Would you... would you like to join me?" Four asked quietly. Tris looked at him, before she patted his hand.

"Thank you. I would love to join you." She said. Four looked at her, his eyes glowing.

"You are a different person Tris. Thank you. I quiet like you this way." Four murmered. Tris blushed and turn her head away.

"Don't turn from me please. Honestly, I don't really know you, but you really intrigue me. It will be a honor to take you to the fiesta." Four murmered, his hand gently turning her head back to him. Tris stared back at him, before she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. Four smiled before they both turned to look at the moon again.

**Four's POV**

My heart raced in my chest. Yes this girl was different. I felt the need to protect, to hold, and to smile with her. When I asked her to join me for the dance, I felt dizzy. Where did this courage come from? When she agreed to come with I felt joyful. Esstatic even. Staring at the moon now I felt a peace I haven't felt since my first night on the ranch. An additional weight on my shoulder made me look at Tris. She was fast asleep against me. I smiled softly and moved a strand of hair from her face. This girl was unafraid of me. A first.

I ran my arm behind her so she wasn't leaning on the hard stones behind her and pulled her closer. I was just being nice I told myself, yet deep in my heart I knew this was going to be the start of something worth fighting for. I enjoyed the warmth from her for several heatbeats, before I pulled her into my arms. I stood slowly, craddling Tris close to my chest as I head to my private quaters in the stable. The hay loft above the stalls harbored my own personal room.

Gently I laid Tris on the blankets, taking another blanket from my sofa and laid it over her. I smiled, watching as she curled into the blankets. I took a piece of paper from my desk and wrote a note on it, laying it on my nightstand before I walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I stretched my sore muscels before moving to the haybales above the stables. I rearranged them to make a large bed, taking my jacket off to use as a pillow and relaxing on the bales. In a few short breaths I was asleep.

**3POV**

Tris woke up with a start. The bleeding red color of the sky in the window washed Tris in predawn splendor. She looked around the room, confused as to where she was. Then her eyes landed on a scrap piece of paper on the nightstand. She took it in her hands and read carefully, a small smile gracing her cheeks as she read.

_Tris,_

_Don't freak out just yet. You fell asleep next to me at the fountain last night. Instead of leaving you there or taking you back to your bunk (you would have regretted that as soon as Chris heard about it)I brought you to my room. Don't worry I slept in the hay. I hope you had a nice sleep and I'll see you at work today._

_-Four_

She gently placed the note down, taking the small blanket she was holding and slipped out of the room. On the hay bales laid a softly snoring Four. She smiled, placed the blanket over the sleeping man and silently left the loft. A neigh stopped her as soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs. Asesino stomped in his stall, demanding attention. Tris giggled, walking over to handle the stallion. Asesino followed Tris as soon as she opened the stall door. The stallion kept his head over her shoulder. Tris giggled, placing a hand on his cheek.

Four watched from the loft above. How this stallion chose this small girl was astounding. Asesino was like Four in many ways. Wild, untamed, a bad past. Yet even the mighty stallion crumbled under the gaze and touch of the small woman from the states. Tris led the stallion over to Crema's stall and Asesino snorted in delight at the sight of the mare. Crema nuzzled up against Asesino's neck, sighing in content. Tris patted Asesino's neck, leading the stallion back to his stall.

Once he was locked back in the stall, Four watched as Tris approached Crema and Quatro. Crema, easily let Tris take the foal from her side, content with having the small guy within her site. Quatro squealed a challenge at Tris, rearing up. Tris easily side stepped the clumsy attempt and held up a small lead rope for Quatro to inspect. He snuffled curiously, letting Tris rub the rope over his neck, body, and legs. Four watched as Tris slowly desensitized the foal to the lead rope. This girl was astounding. Clearly she had worked with horses before.

She worked with the foal a bit longer, hanging the rope around his neck, over his back, and just showing it to him near his face before she gently lead the foal back to his mother and secured the stall. She stretched, smiling in elation at the work she done with the foal before walking out of the barn. Four came down the stairs then, pausing at Crema's stall. The mare nickered softly at the sight of her own master, and Four smiled at the gentle nuzzel he received.

"Do my eyes decieve me brother dear? Or was Tris just in here working with your foal?" Came the sound of Wolfy's voice. Four leapt up at the sudden voice and glared at his younger sister over his shoulder.

"Maybe she was sister dear." He growled. Wolfy chuckled, fully walking into the barn from the back door. She stretched her sore back muscles and gestured to behind her.

"I picked our bull for the fights. Well two of them actually. When should we leave today? I mean the dogs will be on patrol plus Tori and Max will stay here, so we really don't have to worry about anything else." Wolfy grumbled, as her brother came to stand next to her. Out in the holding pen near the horse herd was two large bulls. Black as ebony and long wickedly curved horns adorning their heads.

"Both are from the mature herd bulls. So above the five year old rule." Wolfy said, looking at a peice of paper that she pulled from her pocket. Four grumbled, nodding in agreement. Wolfy slapped his back and then frowned.

"We need to get the dancers ready. Should we wake everyone up or let them sleep a bit more before the chaos begins?"

"I'm sure Tris is up so that means the girls will be up soon. Let the boys sleep a little longer. Let's just get the trailers ready with all the saddles." Four rumbled. Wolfy nodded and the duo walked to the three goose neck trailers. Each could hold six horses each plus the two bulls. Four began moving the trucks to each trailer, hooking them to the hitch as Wolfy began to systematically bring parade saddles and bridles to each trailer where each horse would be.

The siblings, however, failed to notice the soft footsteps of Tris.

"Do you both need help by chance?" She asked Wolfy. She, however, did not expect the response Wolfy gave her. With nary a sound, Wolfy turned around and landed a solid punch to Tris' jaw. Tris hit the ground with a 'ommph' and Wolfy looking at her with wide eyes.

"The hell happened?" Four asked, jogging over from hitching the last truck. Wolfy looked at her brother with fear in her eyes.

"I.. She.. punched." Wolfy babbled, getting to Tris' level along with Four.

"Tris, are you ok?" Four asked, leaning her up. Tris groaned, rubbing her jaw.

"Ouch Wolfy. Note to self don't sneak up on the girl with yellow eyes." Tris giggled. Four sighed in relief, helping Tris to her feet. Wolfy chuckled, helping herself up.

"Sorry about that. I have always reacted violently when people have sneaked up on me. Ask my big brother here." Wolfy said, a smile etched on her face.

"Wait, brother?" Tris asked, looking between Four and Wolfy. Wolfy froze, horror written all over her face as Four's face froze in fear.

"Uhmm..." He grumbled, looking at Wolfy for help. Wolfy sighed and sat down on the tirewell of the truck.

"Yes. Four is my older brother." Wolfy said, looking at Tris carefully. Tris looked between the two of them, noticing the similarities. The same nose, ears, and the smal downward curved mouth. Even their eyes were shaped the same.

"I'm guessing this isn't common knowledge?" Tris asked. Both sibilings shook their head. Tris shrugged and smiled.

"Ok. Secret is safe with me. Now seriously, do you guys need help loading up? Christina and the girls are getting their horses." Tris said, letting her questions slide. Wolfy and Four raised their eyebrows at the nonchalance of the secret that was spilled and moved to help Tris load up the saddles in the back of the pick up trucks.

Christina, Shauna, and Marlene came by with three beautiful dancers. Tris gapped at the horse flesh before her. Wolfy laughed.

"Tris breath. The perlino is Crema's mother, Perla. Christina's of course. She is the best at making sparks fly from her hooves. Shauna's blood bay horse is the grandson of Leon, Tecolote. Marlene's palamino is of course Oro. Outside blood." Wolfy explained, as the girls loaded their horses.

"Who are you riding Tris?" Christina asked, walking up to the girl. Tris shrugged, looking at the ground. Wolfy patted her shoulder in understanding before moving to get her dancer. The boys decided to show up then, shoving and jocking to go get their horses. Four went to get his horse as well. Tris waited, talking animatedly with Christina and Shauna about the party at the shipping yard after the fights.

"We will have to go shopping for some new outfits." Christina exclaimed in excitement. Shauna agreed wholeheartedly, with Tris going along for the fun. Marlene joined them moments later.

"You'll love this Tris. The docks are always beautiful, this time however, there is a full bear moon. Not to mention the lights that are always there. There is normal traditional spanish music in the beginning, but twoard the end there is all kinds of music."

"Not to mention the fights!" Shauna crowed. Christina nodded, eyes shinning in anticipation.

"What happens at the fights?" Tris asked, confusion running through her eyes. The girls smiled.

"Its tradition. There are some bull jumping, the actual fights where we fight the bull, and then of course the fun one for us is the american tradition of bull riding." Wolfy growled from behind.

"Bull jumping?" Tris asked, looking at Wolfy. Christina grinned.

"Its where a team of people usually three or four jump a charging bull to music. Whoever does the most daring and beautiful stunts with the bull ends up winning." Christina explained. Tris smiled, excited to see the bull jumping.

"Who's on our team then?"

"Zeke, Wolfy, Four, and Uriah." Shauna said as the boys came back from the stables with the horses. Zeke was leading a chestnut dancer (Raton), Uriah a gun metal grey (Zorro), Will a black paint (Melon) and Four lead three horses. Crema and Quatro were on one side and the other was Asesino.

"Tris can you come get Asesino? He's your dancer after all." Four called out, causing the girls to pause mid talk. Tris leapt up, taking the blue roan from Four with a big grin splitting her face. Four smirked back, loading his mare into the girls' horses' trailer. Tris got Asesino in last of the boys trailer and turn to grin at the girls.

"Atta girl!" Christina crowed, hugging Tris.

"Well done." Shauna said, grinning. It was hard to believe that the wild stallion of the stable was going to be in the parade to the Plaza de Torros, but best believe that someone from Sombra could do it!

"Let's get these damn bulls in!" Zeke called out. Four, Wolfy, and Uriah went to help him, as Christina and Will went to release all the dogs to the correct pasture. Shauna went to catch Leon to put him in the stable for Tori, as well as Max's old horse, Patron. Marlene released the rest of the herd to the the bigger pasture closer to the house. Tris on the other hand went to the hay loft and began bringing hay, oats, and the grooming kits for the horses.

A dull bull roar caught her attention as she lifted a bale of hay. She saw Four and Zeke on horseback, running the bulls down a chute where Uriah had opened the trailer doors at the end. The bulls crashed into the trailer, Uriah slamming the heavy duty doors with an almighty 'clang.' Four and Zeke high fived each other, moving to release the horses into the large herd.

"We got everything?" Four asked, walking over. Tris nodded, rattling off what she packed. Four nodded, moving to check the horses and to make sure the trailer doors were secured. Slowly, the others came back from various chores and waited. Tori and Max made their way to the group.

"Are you ready?" Max asked Four, nodding to the trailers.

"All packed and ready to go sir." Four replied. Max nodded, smiling at the group.

"I want you all to have fun ok. Show off our beloved horses, and win us some more fame in the Plaza. Be careful. If there is any trouble, and I mean any at all, you guys load up and come home. Tori and I have the place covered. Christina, Will are the dogs all with their herds?" Max asked. Christina and Will nodded, smiles gracing their faces. Max grinned back, waving Tori forward. She handed each person in the group a sum of money.

"Use this wisely ok. We expect to see you all back here in three days time ok?" Tori said, giving Tris her moeny. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now off you go. Good luck team and may you all be blessed in the competitions. Four, son, please be safe when you do your solo fight." Max said, nodding to everyone. Four smiled at the elder man and then got everyone into trucks. Christina dragged Tris into the truck with her and Marlene.

Slowly, the trucks took off down the road. Christina then turned to Tris, eyes gleaming in devilment.

"What's between you and Four?" Tris looked confused.

"Uh what?"

"You and Four. Honey, that man never smiles unless Zeke does something stupid." Christina explained. Marlene nodded in agreement, eyes fixed on the road as she threw in her two cents worth.

"Plus, he is letting you ride Asesino!"

"What's so special about that?" Tris asked. Christina and Marlene looked between each other, before Christina looked back.

"There was an accident when Asesino was being trained. Wolfy was working diligently with him, but one day during that training, Asesino lost his mind it seemed. Four and Wolfy have always been close, they were best friends. Asesino had bucked Wolfy off, and managed to kick her square in the head. Four witnessed everything." Christina explained quietly.

"When she recovered consiouness in the hospital, her blue eyes were gone. They were milky white. The doctors said it was blindness and well Wolfy wouldn't take that for an answer. She tried for months to regain her sight. In the end, she could see faint shapes and shadows. Her eyes changed color and now she is probably the bravest person we know." Marlene continued.

"Four blamed himself, saying that he should have trained Asesino to saddle better. Wolfy of course never blamed him." Christina finished. Tris looked shocked. What she just learned, coupled with the knowledge gained from earlier made the story more tragic. How could Four watch his little sister go through that without going mad?

"Wait, so how is Wolfy on the bull jumping team?" She asked, the realization that her fearless friend was going to be jumping bulls in a mere twenty four hours hitting her hard. Christina and Marlene laughed.

"Don't let her partial blindness fool you Tris. She has a wicked sense of smell, sharp hearing, and she learned how to jump bulls without any shoes on so she can feel the vibrations of the bull when he turned her way. She is truly incredible." Chrisitna explained. Tris smiled, worry still eating at her heart for her friend. She would have to see for herself.

The drive was long, especially towing more then 2 tons a piece. They were travling nonstop, for about ten hours when they pulled into Ronda, Spain. Four guided them to the grounds where they would be staying along the river. He directed the boys and girls carrying the horses to get set up while he and Zeke took the bulls to the pens. Everyone was tired and grumpy, but the horses were tethered, fed, watered, the camp constructed, and everyone was eating a ration of meat, bread, and cheese when the boys showed back up.

"Well tomorrow the parade starts at eight sharp. So we all have to be up by six to primp and prime ourselves and the horses." Four said, taking his share of meat, bread, and cheese. Everyone agreed to go to bed soon, Tris crawling into her tent as soon as she was done eating. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and was off to dream land.

**The next morning...**

Tris was awake in her tent by five forty five, pulling on the traditional spanish dress that Christina was letting her barrow for the parade. Underneath were her spandex shorts, and she braided her hair to the side, sliding a flower into the braid. With her apperance looking dashing in the reflection given by the river, she moved to groom Asesino. The blue roan lifted his head, nickering at the small human that began grooming his body with a curry comb. The horse relaxed, completely, allowing Tris to neatly scissor his mane even and his tail. The grooming continued as she clipped his fetlocks, combed his long mane and tail, and oiled his hooves. She smiled at her handy work, looking down at her watch. In bright green numbers, seven appeared.

"Well he looks beautiful Tris." Came the sound of Wolfy's voice. Tris turned to look at Wolfy. Dark brown hair was curled down her back, a red rose braided into the hair behind her ear. The traditonal dress she wore had dark blue horses running across the white skirt leaving the top solid blue with white stitching.

"You look stunning there too cowgirl." Wolfy continuted, gesturing to the dress Tris wore. It was a hunter green skirt with the lucky horse shoes sewn on, her top a black color with green and white stitching. In her hair were white baby's breath flowers. Tris blushed, looking down.

"Thank's Wolfy. You look beautiful too." Tris murmered. Wolfy grinned.

"Just wait till you see my brother Tris. You'll drool." Wolfy grinned, garning a blush from Tris.

"Did someone say my name?" Came Four's voice. Tris looked up and blushed harder as she met Four's dark blue gaze. Four halted in his tracks at the sight of his little sister and Tris. He gulped. Tris was stunning. Her eyes glowed against the color of her dress, blending with the blue roan stallion next to her.

"Wow Tris. You look stunning." Four murmured, moving closer. Tris blushed harder, turning her head

"Thank you Four. You look very handsome yourself." Tris whispered, gesturing to the outfit Four wore. Dark black loose fitting pants held up by a black leather belt and a silver buckle, had black chaps over the pants. He wore a loose fitting white shirt, a black bandanna tied around his neck with the lapel facing his back. A dark velvet hat was decorating his head.

"Well thank you mlady." Four murmered, smiling at Tris as he moved on to groom Crema and Quatro. Tris watched him leave before shaking her head and untethering Asesino. She led the stallion to the truck where her tack was and tied him to a hitch ring on the trailer. She went to her saddle, pausing as she examined it. She dug around in one of the kits, bringing out some leather oil and a rag. She sat on the trailer gate, polishing her saddle, bridle, and chest piece till it shone in the early morning sun. She smiled at her work, tossing the bottle of oil and rag back into the kit. She placed her white saddle blanket on Asesino, her saddle going next. The chest piece went next, connecting the saddle on both sides. Next came the bone hackamore.

"Drop head please." Tris requested. Asesino dropped his head willingly, snorting as the halter came off and the hackamore came on. She tightened the cinch, and swung into the saddle with the help of the trailer tirewell.

"Well good morning cowgirl. You're early." Came the sound of Christina's voice. Tris turned to her friend smiling. Christina wore a traditional multie colored dress, pink daffodils in her hair.

"Got excited, I couldn't sleep. " Tris explained. Christina laughed, saddling her own horse with a silver colored saddle and bridle. It was striking against Perla's perlino coat. Tris realized basically everyone else was saddled up and ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" Came Wolfy's voice. She rode side saddle on a beautiful buckskin dancer (Cuervo), and Tris smiled.

"All ready captain." Christina answered. Wolfy motioned them to follow her, leading them to where the group was waiting. All the horses were stunning, coats glinting in the sun. Four turned Crema, Quatro on her left, leading the group into the city.

"Ok, Wolfy up front! Will, Christina, after. Shuana, Zeke, next. Uriah and Marlene next after. Tris and I will go last so Asesino can surprise everyone." Four announced. The group nodded in agreement. Wolfy took the lead, her buckskin taking them to their place in the parade. Lined up Tris finally realized that her palms were sweating. She whipped them one at a time on her thigh when a strong hand touched her hands.

"Stop worrying. You're a natural. Just dance when the music comes on." Four murmered. Tris blushed, nodding at the contact. Four removed his hand blushing himself, before clearing his throat. Tris smiled at him shyly before blaring music started.

"Ready?" Four asked, taking up his reins. Tris nodded in determination as the line in front slowly began to move. She heard music and someone calling out whom and what was in the parade when suddenly she say Wolfy pull Cuervo into a controlled rear before slamming down to all fours, sparks flying from his hooves.

"Here are the Sombra de Toro Dancing horses! These horses are magnificent ladies and gentleman! Not only is Sombra de Toro breeding the top dancing horses this side of Spain, they also have the bulls ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer roared over the PA system. Christina and Will had their horses prancing, creating sparks as Wolfy got Cuervo to extend prance. Shauna and Zeke had their two side stepping the same directions while Uriah and Marlene kept their horses spinning in tight controlled circles. Tris and Four had Crema and Asesino prancing in place before they began moving together.

Each time a iron shod hoof hit the ground, sparks flew. Tris moved Asesino a little faster, weaving in front of Four. Four followed her lead weaving between Asesino and the foal, sparks flying. Quatro himself was prancing, caught up in the excitement of seeing his mother and father dancing. Four smiled at the scene, watching Tris bring Asesino into a controlled rear, making him walk forward.

"What is this ladies and gentlemen?! Sombra must have brought out the big guns! Asesino is back in parade, and whats this? A lady is riding him! Well done Sombra! Well done!" Came the announcer's voice. Asesino bobbed his head, landing on his fore legs. Tris spun him round, creating sparks to the screams of excitement from the crowd.

For two hours, the crew danced with their horses till they reached the end of the parade. Tris leaned forward, patting the sweaty neck under her hand. Asesino nickered, turning his ears to listen to Tris' quiet breathing.

"That was so much fun!" Marlene squealed. Uriah laughed at the girly sound she made, befoe dodging the punch she threw at him. Everyone was chattering happily as they began the long trek back to camp to change clothes and to get ready to watch their team being the first competion. Horses were corralled by snow fencing and the team was able to relax a little bit, changing into more comfortable clothes. Four, Uriah, Zeke, and Wolfy changed into matching clothes, Wolfy sans shoes before everyone loaded into the truck besides Will and Christina. They will come back later to pick them up for the dance.

Tris looked out the window excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat next to Four and Wolfy.

"Easy there jack rabbit. You're gonna bounce away." Wolfy said jokingly, holding Tris still by her shoulder. Tris stuck her tounge out at her friend as she continued looking out the window at the sights of the festival.

"Oh Four. Before we left Max said for you to be careful during your solo fight. You fight the bull solo?" Tris asked, looking at Four in curiosity. Four sighed, placing a hand on the window sill.

"Traditional bull fighting Tris." He said gently. Tris' icy grey/blue eyes widened in surprise. Wolfy patted her shoulder.

"Don't get hurt ok?" Tris asked quietly. Four looked at her, taking her small hand in his much larger one and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise I won't. My solo fight isn't until tomorrow." Four explained, removing his hand. Wolfy took up the awkward silence.

"Don't worry Tris. Big brother here hasn't lost a fight or been injured in years." Wolfy boasted. Tris smiled faintly at the sisterly pride Wolfy showed for the older man.

"Well we are here ladies. Are you ready sis?" Four asked, turning to look at Wolfy's yellow eyes. Wolfy smiled, nodding an affirmative. The trio got out of the truck and met up with the rest of the group. Tris smiled at the team as they went one way and she, Marlene, and Shauna went to find a seat.

"We have our own box seat. We are going to have one more join us ok. Surprise for Wolfy." Shauna explained breifly. Tris nodded, following the two girls to the Sombra box seats. There sitting in one of the seats was Eric. He waved at Shauna and Marlene, smiling at Tris.

"Hi girls. Ready for today?" Eric asked, helping them into the seats. Shuana and Marlene nodded eagerly. Eric turned to Tris.

"My name is Eric. I'm originally from Erudite, Spain. I'm Wolfy's boyfriend. You are?" Eric said, holding his hand out to shake her hand. Tris shook his with a smile before sitting down in her seat.

"I'm Tris Prior. New worker for Sombra." Eric smiled back.

"Who are you cheering for?" Eric asked, gesturing to the ring. Tris looked at him confused.

"I'm always cheering for Wolfy. Shauna cheers for Zeke. Marly here for Uri." Eric explained.

"Well I guess that leaves me with Four." Tris said, nonchalance dripping from her voice before she looked at Marlene and Shauna.

"You two totally like the brothers? Grow a pair and talk to them about it!" Tris joked, shoving Shauna and Marlene's shoulders playfully. Eric laughed at the startled expression on the two girl's faces before the public announcing system came to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first competiton of the day! The bull jumping!" The crowd cheered and clapped as the announcer continued on to explain the history of bull jumping.

"The first team competing today will be the Sombra de Toros!" The announcer finally called out, the little box of four people screaming and cheering for their team as they entered the arena. Tris had her eyes trained on Four as he bowed to the crowd.

"They themselves have brought a magnificent bull to show us how to dance with la muerta. Viva los toros! Viva los matadores!" The announcer all but screamed as a chute was opened and out came a very angry bull. He was roaring and rumbling kicking up dust, heading straight for Wolfy. The half blind girl gracefully bounced up, using her foot to use the bull's horns in jumping over him. She landed safely while the bull roared. Music started and the real stunts began. Next pass Zeke and Uri leapt over the bull's broad back from different sides, summersaulting the finish. The crowd roared as Shauna and Marlene screamed in approval.

"Wow." Tris whispered, leaning forward to see better. Four's turn was up next. The bull charged him head on. Four gracefully leapt up, a boot on each horn as he danced along the bull's back before summersaulting off. Wolfy leaped right by him hand standing on the bull's back before leaping gracefully off. Eric cheered, eyes bright at seeing his girl do great.

The two brothers leapt again, smiling as they both tumbled into the dirt. The crowd cheered as Four taunted the bull into charging back into the open chute. The team bowed, enjoying the screaming crowd. Tris waited anxiously, not moving as the next team came in with their own bull as well.

"Did you like it?" Came the sound of Four's voice next to Tris' ear. She tumbled sideways in suprise everyone chuckling.

"It was amazing. How do you guys do that so fearlessly?" She asked in awe. The team chuckled before sitting down and watching the team after them.

"We are always afraid of the bull. It is a very fine line that we walk. We flirt with death." Wolfy said, leaning into Eric's side as he held her. Four nodded, whipping the sweat and dirt from his brow.

"We just don't let it show. If the bull can see it he will kill us." Four explained. Tris looked up at him.

"Well I am glad you are ok Four." Four smiled down at her and whispered a thank you. Tris smiled back at him, leaning gently into his side for a moment before leaning away. Four looked down at her again in susprise only to see her focusing on the next team.

Six teams competed by the end of the competition. Only one of them could give the Sombra team a run for their money. Tres Leons. On top of that they had caught Eric with Wolfy. Tris was deathly afraid of the way the team leader, Peter, had looked at her. His eyes seemed dead, cruel even. She would never want to be near him alone. Four had seen her flinch at the man's cruel gaze and had stood in front of her. Eric however, got punched in the face from Drew.

"Thanks for letting me camp with you guys." Eric mumbled, his black eye striking against his pale skin color. Wolfy helped him from the truck, holding a bag of ice out to him. He took it gratefully, placing it on his swollen eye and cheek.

"Ok guessing by the way Eric's face looks they caught you two together again?" Christina called out, grabbing a first aid kit. Eric grinned lopsided at Christina. Four stood near the blond man.

"Hey. He's gonna stay with us ok. Let's get ready for the dance?" Four asked/announced. The group nodded, Wolfy agreeing to stay with Eric at the camp while the others go to have fun.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy valentines day! Also the next chapter should be about the dance and Four's solo fight *dramatic drumroll* Remember Eric is very OOC but just for this story. again enjoy**

**Spanish translation:**

**Perla: perl**

**Tecolote: owl**

**oro: gold**

**zorro: fox**

**melon: mellon**

**raton: mouse**

**la muerta: lady death, the death**

**Toro: bull**

**Viva los toros: long live the bulls**

**Viva las matadors: long live the bull fighters**


	7. Bailando Con Mi Corazon

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! Work and school! But never fear the story will continue! Thank you for being patient with me. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please r&amp;r. I DO NOT own Divergent. If I did I would own my own house and be able to pay all my own bills.**

* * *

"Ok so we have new outfits right?" Christina asked, fixing her short hair. The girls nodded behind her, Tris glaring at the mirror. She wasn't use to the form fitting jeans and dress shirt or the leather pumps on her newly pedicured feet.

"You look nice Tris. Come on you don't want to miss your first dance." Came Wolfy's voice. She too had dressed up for the occasion. After much debate with Eric she had conceded to going as long as Eric would stay by her side and if any of the Leon Ranch workers started trouble the Sombra group would leave. Tris looked at her friend and smiled weakly.

"I have never really dressed up before. It's a different experience." Tris murmured. Wolfy threw a comforting hand around her shoulders, leading the group of girls to the boys. The horses champed on their bits, watching as their riders approached. It was decided that the Sombra horses would go with the group and hang out in the corral near the docks where they can be observed by the group at any time.

"Woah Tris. Damn girl you look amazing!" Uriah whistled, causing Marlene to glare at him. Uriah immediately went into puppy eyes and begging mode. The group snickered at the couple's interaction before mounting up. Tris tried mounting Asesino in the small leather pumps she had and failed. She huffed, glaring at Christina and Wolfy as they snickered at her predicament. Suddenly two large hands where on her hips, lifting her into the saddle. She squeaked in surprise looking down to see Four flashing her a quick smile before mounting Crema, Quatro at his boot.

She flashed a quick smile back at him before kicking Asesino into a canter, following Zeke and Uriah in their mad dash to docks. Quatro bounced between his father and mother, nickering as he charged alongside. Tris smiled at the young foal, eyes drifting to Four's broad back. She couldn't help but stare. He wore simple things; work jeans, his boots, a red flannel short sleeve, white tee underneath. On top of his wild shaggy hair was a black cowboy hat. She smiled, watching as he grinned at Zeke whom was standing on top of Raton as the stallion pranced through the town square.

Wolfy sidled up to the unsuspecting Tris and howled right next to her ear. Tris jumped, nearly unseating herself as Asesino reared in surprise. She got her stallion under control, her icy eyes glaring at Wolfy whom smiled innocently and took off on Cuervo. Tris kicked Asesino into a full gallop after the running buckskin, causing the herd to gallop after them.

"Come on Trissy poo! Can't catch me!" Wolfy howled, looking behind her. Tris grinned at the challenge, asking Asesino for more speed. The blue stallion snorted, hooves flying and sparking faster as he ran down the smaller buckskin. Tris stuck her tounge at Wolfy as she flew past. Wolfy grinned, pulling Cuervo up. Tris looked confused before she felt Asesino sliding. She squeaked, trying to hang on as her horse came to a dead stop at the edge of a small over hang.

"That was a dirty trick Wolfy!" Tris heard Eric bark, laughter following the announcement. Tris turned and glared weakly. Four trotted up to her, Crema nuzzling Asesino in worry.

"You ok Tris?" Four asked, worry etching the undertones of his voice. Tris smiled weakly at him before righting herself. Four helped her sit up, nodding his head to the road the rest of the group was taking. Tris watched a moment as they began to move. Up front was Eric and Wolfy, riding side by side and holding hands. Uriah and Marly were next, Uriah placing his hat on Marly, sneaking a kiss to her cheek. Zeke and Shauna came next, Shauna leaning her head on Zeke's shoulder and Zeke whispering to her as their horses walked. Christina and Will were walking behind them, Will planting a kiss on Christina's lips as she leaned in her saddle to hug him.

Tris sighed, walking behind everyone. Four's voice startled her, she had completely forgotten that she was riding with him.

"I know the feeling. Always alone. Well my lady, you're here with me tonight at least." Four smiled, leaning to her and offering her his arm. Tris smiled at the gesture and wrapped her smaller arm through his bigger one and the duo rode down the rode, coming to the corrals where the horses would be. Four quickly placed Crema and Quatro into the corral before turning and taking Tris out of her saddle. Tris smiled as she was placed on the ground and she hugged Four as he turned Asesino into the corral with the others. Four smiled, a soft shy smile before hugging her back.

Tris released the hug, a blush dancing across her cheeks as she looked shyly at Four. Four smirked, a blush also dancing across his cheeks. They walked after the group, the music getting louder and louder. Lights flashed and music blared as they arrived. Tris gasped, her breath taken away by the sight before her.

The docks were beautiful. Large shipping containers surrounded the area, opening up to water and decorated in twinkling multicolored lights each having multiple tables and chairs on them for seating. A bar was on the highest container and the stage had a DJ working the music. In the background the full orange moon glowed and twinkled, turning the waves on the water into golden orange waves of delight and beauty. As the group entered a song came on. Immediately Wolfy and Eric went to dance, Tris following with Christina and the girls as the boys went to find a seat on one of the shipping containers. Tris listened a moment before the lyrics came from her mouth. She closed her eyes dancing and singing with the girls.

_The animals inside came out to play. _

_Hey, when face to face with all our fears_

Four watched in amazement as the song continued. Tris had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. From his perch on the edge of the container near their seats he watched as she closed her icy grey blue eyes, and let her body relaxed to the beat. Her hips swayed and her arms came up above her head. Suddenly with the lyrics the guys behind him began singing.

_Light a fire they can't put out_  
_Carve your name into those shining stars_

With that the guys began jumping down to join their girls, Four following them in excitement. His feet hit the docks and he weaved his way to Tris. She had spun around and her beautiful eyes caught sight of him. She smiled and beckoned him over. He followed and he smiled. The group danced, the beat reverberating around them. Suddenly the girls jumped, the beat causing them to spin and twirl with each jump. The boys grinned, happy to relax.

_My father told me when I was just a child_  
_These are the nights that never die_

Tris smiled, eyes opening and she found Four smiling at her, an unknown emotion dancing in his midnight blue eyes. The song ended, and she sauntered over to him.

"You dance like you don't care who sees you." Four murmured. Tris winked, feeling bolder as a new song began. She grabbed his hand and disappeared into the crowd. Four followed along the song vibrating deep into his bones. It was a familiar Spanish song and he watched in wonder as his own body began to move with the beginning beat, dancing close to Tris.

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_  
_Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón_

Tris leaned into him, both their hips moving in sync to one another. Four felt bold as they continued to dance and he spun her, bringing her closer to him after the spin. Tris laughed, opening her eyes to find Four smiling at her. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Four froze at the contact. Tris backed up, blushing. She put her head down.

"I'm sorry. I thought you.." Four interrupted her apologies and kissed her. It was a soft and gentle kiss, his large hands pulling her close to him. Tris surrendered to him, kissing him back just as gentle. Four broke the kiss off, smiling as Tris caught her breath.

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_  
_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Since you showed me that you could be brave and smart and that you cared about us when we went to Tres Leones." Four murmured. Tris smiled up at him.

"I've been wanting you to do that for a long time as well." She whispered, leaning into him as the song ended. Four grinned, before moving his head to the area of the sitting area that Sombra had claimed. Tris nodded and followed him, meeting up with Wolfy and Eric on the way. The two boys helped the girls to their seats before heading to the bar to bring back drinks for the whole group as they all slowly showed up at the table.

"So Trissy... was that you Four was kissing?" Wolfy said, locking eyes with the younger girl. Triss blushed as everyone at the table zoomed in on her. Christina and Marlene squealed in happiness as she nodded. Four came back only to have his back slapped by Zeke and Uriah.

"Atta boy there Four!" Zeke crowed.

"Finally proved you ain't gay!" Uriah snickered, taking a head slap from both Wolfy and Eric. Four looked at Tris, frowning as everyone began to bug them. Tris smiled weakly, conveying she didn't like the teasing either. With that Four moved his head back to the dance floor as he handed her a beer. She nodded, talking a long drink of her beer. Four smiled, taking a drink from his beer and then leading her out to the dance floor with the cat calls and wolf whistles following them.

"Don't listen to them. Tonight it is just me and you." Four whispered in her ear. Tris smiled at him as they began to dance. The music flowed for hours, Tris and Four dancing close together. Once in a while the whole group would dance together during a very jumpy song, but other then that they were in their own bubble.

_I wanna rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_  
_I wanna take shot with somebody (shot, shot, shot, shot)_  
_I wanna leave with somebody (somebody, comm'on, comm'on)_

Tris was moving her hips, Four following her with his arms around her waist and his head along side her's when there was a commotion from their seats. Four looked up, eyes widening when he saw Eric fighting with Peter. He stopped dancing and hurried over when he saw Wolfy try to break up the fight. Tris was hard on his heels when they made it to the scene. Eric was on the ground, Peter's knee in his chest as he mercilessly punched him in the face. Drew held Wolfy back as another man and the woman from before fought with Zeke and Shauna. Tris hurried over to help Shauna, fire burning in her gut as she saw her friend being hit. Four charged Peter, knocking him off Eric.

"Well Four, I didn't think you would have time for you band of merry men. Looks like you found yourself a hot piece of ass to distract you." Peter sneered, pulling himself up. Four growled, swinging at Peter. His fist connected with the younger man's face, sending him sprawling into the young woman behind him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Four snarled, moving closer. Drew and the young man tackled him, giving Peter time to get up. Uriah and Zeke hurried over to get Drew and the other guy off. Peter raised a leg to kick Four only for Eric to body check him. He stumbled sideways, falling off the shipping container and landing on the one below.

"Quick! Get to the corrals." Eric barked. He turned gave Wolfy a kiss, before letting Tris lead Wolfy away. The girls took off, letting the boys cover their escape. Tris turned to look one time, horror running across her face as Peter was laying into Eric. Uriah and Zeke were each dealing with a man apiece. Four was grabbing onto Peter before laying into him and Will tried to get Eric out of there.

"Tris don't look back! Get on Asesino and get the girls to Camp! I'm gonna wait for the boys." Wolfy growled in her ear, shoving Tris toward the corral. Tris nodded and got the girls on horses, gathering Quatro to her as well. The group headed off, sparks flying from iron shod hooves.

"Tris! Tris! Slow down!" Christina cried out, causing the girl to slide Asesino to a stop and to turn and watch the group trot up to them.

"They will be ok Trissy. Don't worry about them." Marlene said, eyes filling with worry as she looked back the way they came. Tris shook her head, asking Asesino to walk forward. Quaro snorted at his father's side, slowly walking now after his mad dash.

"Like you guys ain't worried about them?" Tris snapped, pulling Asesino into camp.

"We are Tris. Just... it's an automatic response." Shauna explained, getting off her horse to sit on the ground. Tris worried her lip, moving the horses to the corral and beginning to unsaddle them as the rest moved to build a fire and start supper. She was so focused on brushing them down she didn't hear the noise of returning riders or the footsteps behind her. She dropped the brush in surprise when Four pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry." He rasped. Tris spun around and looked at him, tears welling in her eyes at the state of him. The left side of his face was swollen, purple around the eye. His lip was split viciously and his nose looked to be bleeding still. Tris threw her arms around his waist.

"I'm just glad you're back. You have nothing to be sorry for. Go get doctored up ok? I'll take care of the horses." Tris said leaning back. Four smiled weakly, putting his forehead against hers.

"You, Beatrice Prior, are the most amazing woman in the world. I am sorry I ruined the night." Four grumbled. Tris smiled sadly, hand going to the uninjured side of his face.

"Four... I had a wonderful time with you none the less." She whispered. Four grinned.

"Can we do it again?" He asked quietly, leaning down. Tris leaned up and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, but it burned Four to his core.

"I would love to do a night of dancing with you again." Tris whispered, panting slightly as the kiss ended. Four smiled, kissing her once again before leaving to get his face looked at. Christina was at the fire complaining loudly as she doctored the boys' injuries.

"You all should have booked it with us, but no you all had to be macho men." She growled, stitching Will's eyebrow closed. He winced at her harsh movements. Shauna growled behind Christina, cooking up some chops for them.

"Shut it Christina. They were helping Eric."

"Don't you guys dare blame Eric for this shit." Wolfy snapped from tending to Eric's wounds. The poor man had two black eyes, a split lip, a torn eyebrow, a broken nose, and his earring was ripped from his ear. On top of the facial damage he also seemed to have a broken rib.

"If you wouldn't be dating a Leon then this wouldn't have happened." Zeke snarled. Wolfy froze, looking at her friends. Four hurried forward, the words dying on his lips as Wolfy stood, taking Eric with her. Four hurried forward, stopping when he couldn't see Wolfy anymore. Zeke stood, walking to Four, his eyes wide in fear.

"Dude I'm..."

"Don't you fucken dare say you're sorry Zeke! You just said that Wolfy. Someone who does a shit ton for a all of us! How dare you!" He roared, fear for his sister boiling deep inside him. Zeke cowered back, looking to the group. They turned from him, shaking their heads. They knew he had it in for Eric, but Eric didn't cause the fight. Peter did. Four groaned and sat down, putting his face into his hands. Silence reined over the camp, Tris coming into the circle of light with a small First Aid kit and a bag of ice. She walked over to Four and sat next to him. He looked at her, eyes filled with worry. She began working on his wounds, her soft voice singing.

_"Moonbeams and starlight,_

_Magical twilight,_

_The warmest rain,_

_hear it whispering your name,_

_Rainbows at twilight,_

_Sparkling night skies,_

_Don't go away,_

_Stay another day."_

Four relaxed as the little song was sung. Tris finished cleaning the blood from his face, and gave him the ice pack. She stood and looked at the group.

"Stay here and eat. Do not leave." She ordered, making two plates of food and taking two water bottles. She walked off in the direction her two friends took earlier. At the edge of the river, sitting on the large boulders were Wolfy and Eric. Tris cleared her throat as she came closer.

"Pork chops, potatoes and some veggies for you two." She said, handing them some plates. Wolfy looked down with teary eyes before smiling.

"Thanks Tris." Tris held up the two water bottles, nodding her head at Eric.

"Thank you for defending us Eric. Just know that you make Wolfy happy. You two love each other. Zeke was out of line, and in my opinion, you two are perfect for each other. I'll leave you guys be. Just know Ill leave some extra blankets and a extra pillow for you at your tent Wolfy whenever you two come back to camp."

"You're more then welcome Tris. thank you for all your help." Eric rasped. Tris smiled, before disappearing in the direction of camp. In the silence that followed Wolfy turned to Eric and leaned into him.

"I love you Eric." She whispered. Eric slowly moved his arm around his girl and kissed her forehead.

"As I love you Skye Eaton."

**Back at camp...**

Tris came back and plopped down on the ground.

"They are fed. They will be back later." She reported to Four. Four sighed, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, before handing Tris some food. She smiled gratefully at him, before eating. The group dispersed, leaving Tris and Four to themselves. She finished her plate before putting it in the dirty dish container and standing up. Four stood with her. He took her hands, kissing them.

"Thank you for everything Tris." He whispered. Tris smiled, leaning in to hug him. He hugged her back.

"It would be a great honor for me if you went to my fight and cheered me on...as my girlfriend." Four whispered. Tris froze and looked at him.

"Are you sure you want plain little me as your girlfriend?" She whispered. Four frowned, pulling her chin up to look at him.

"You are beautiful Tris Prior. There is nothing plain about you. You are beautiful, extraordinary, and simply amazing." He whispered, capturing her lips in a slightly firmer kiss. Tris kissed him back, melting into his arms. He broke of the kiss, smiling. Tris smiled back.

"Yes. I would like that very much." Four smiled bigger, kissing her fully before backing off. Tris grinned, before turning to her tent.

"Goodnight Four." She called over her shoulder, before disappearing into the dark. Four smiled before moving to his own tent.

**Four's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I smiled like a moron as I got ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. The fight will be long and hard. Usually it was just Wolfy that kept me from getting hurt. Now I had two girls that I would do my damnest to make sure I keep myself safe for. With those thoughts running in my head, I curled into my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Hopefully soon the bullfight will be posted! Also the little song that Tris sings to Four while she cleans him up is from Rio 2. All rights to the movie. Just couldn't find a good fitting short lullaby for the situation.**

**Sorry.**

**Songs:**

**The nights by Avicii**

**Bailando (Spanish Version) by Enrique Iglesias**

**Somebody by Natalie La Rose **

**and if anyone is interesting the last song when the fight is happening was**

**Shut up and dace by Walk the moon. It isn't in the story because I focused on the fight but it was kinda funny to write that scene with that song playing.**


End file.
